Taste Of Blood
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: When the infected vampires get a taste for Sookie's blood can Bill step in and save her? With Alcide in the picture and immense danger, this could cause an even bigger rift between the two. How can they all come out of this alive and on top?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1

Sookie watched as Bill and Alcide stood their ground keeping the infected vampires from getting to her. They could hear the screams and calls of the humans and vampires still at the mix, Sookie looked towards the party before glancing at the two men and taking off. Alcide threw another Vampire as Bill caught a glimpse of Sookie running.

"Sookie!" He called making Alcide look over but he did not have a chance to move as another infected Vampire attacked him. Bill took off after the selfless woman. He found her standing at the edge of the mix as vampires attacked each other, one side to feed on the frightened humans and the other to protect them. She heard a yell to her left making her look to find Jason on his back with an infected Vampire looming over him.

"Jason!" She cried out as she took off to try to help her brother.

Bill, not far behind jumped in front of her. Standing between Sookie, and the Vampire over Jason. "Sookie, get inside the bar." Bill told her without breaking his eyes away from the vampire.

"Jaso-." Bill quickly glanced at her with a hard-determined look.

"Sookie." He half growled before he leveled his eyes back on the infected vampire. The two lunged and Bill pushed the vampire back letting Sookie run to her brother. "Get her out of here." He told Jason before he was in a battle with the vampire. Jason grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her behind him as he ran into Arlene's bar.

Sookie turned and watched as her brother and several others who had taken refuge in the bar began bracing the doors and windows. "Jason, what are you doing? Bill and Alcide and all the others are out there-." She said as she pulled at the things they had put in place. Jason tried to pull her back as they heard screams from the other side. "I can help them."

"No Sook, you have to stay in here. those weren't normal vampires. They're-." Jason was cut off as Sookie pulled her arm from his hand.

"That's exactly why I have to be out there. If they have any of that blood…" She shook her head and looked back towards the barricaded doors.

"I know Sook. I know… but… but that's why we have to stay in here." Jason tried to reason with her. "They're a better match for them than we are." She gave a small nod as things seemed to quiet down making everyone look around. Suddenly the doors jumped repeatedly.

"Follow me." Sam told the others as he led them through the bar and out the back door towards the woods. Jason stopped at the order window to look at his sister who was still standing in front of the doors as they slowly loosened before flying open. The siblings looked up to see ten infected vampires smirk as several others were still fighting outside.

"Well, what's this? An offering?" The male vampire mused as he took a step forward. "Or are you just stupid?"

Sookie squared her shoulders and glared at the vampires. "Neither." The vampires looked at each other before laughing. "You take one more step and you'll be sorry." The head vampire grinned sadistically and licked his lips, making Sookie shiver. He slowly lifted his foot and made a show of placing it on the ground as if taunting her. He watched Sookie raise her hands as he ran his reached out to grab her only have a blast of Fairy magic from each of her hands blast him back out the doors.

"A fairy?" One voiced as they all turned back to look at her. You must be what all the fuss is about...I can smell it in the air, you are something special." He lets out a smirk and exposes his fangs in a menacing tone and he too started for her.

A crash off to their right had Bill and Tara looking over as an infected Vampire flew from the bar landing with a dull thud and what looked like electric roaming over his skin. The two looked to where he came from and found nine other infected Vampires turning their gaze back to a small blond woman just beyond them. "Sookie." Bill gasped as he watched the others slowly move forward towards her. His attention was brought back to his foe as they lunged at him. Bill quickly grabbed the female Vampire by her neck before slamming her to the ground and shoving a branch into her chest making her turn to red ooze.

"I knew something smelled good." One laughed as she walked closer and closer to Sookie. Suddenly she was shoved by another before another moved forward to shove him. Before anyone realized it there was an all-out brawl between the vampires over Sookie.

Bill took the opportunity to charge through and grab Sookie, pulling her back several feet as Alcide leapt through, turned, and growled in his wolf form. Sookie looked between the two as the infected Vampires realized what happened and ran at them. Bill blocked two before sending them back out of the bar as Alcide shoved the group back and transformed. "Take her somewhere safe." He said before he was forced to transform back and continue fighting to hold the infected Vampires back as Bill gave one look, grabbed Sookie around the waist and was gone with Jason glancing back only once as he followed.

"Bill!" Sookie yelled as he stopped and put her down. "Alcide needs our help. We can't just-."

"He wants you safe first." Bill responded as he looked down into her eyes. "As do I." Sookie looked at him not knowing what to say as he continued. "I know that you…. love him, but right now it's best to get you away. You're what they're after."

"You have no right to tell me what to do or where to go." Sookie said pointing her finger at him.

Bill took a step closer. "I know I've hurt you, and for that I am really very sorry but I cannot and will not let anything happen to you. Whether you agree or not I am going to protect you." He watched as she looked at him, at a loss for words. "Jason take her out of here." Jason grabbed his sister and pulled her behind him as he started in the direction of Sookie's house. Bill took a minute before turning and running back into the bar to help the Wolf. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to help Alcide, he was doing it for Sookie. The woman who he was supposed to get for the Queen, and instead he fell deeply in love with.

"Jason they should be back by now." Sookie said as she paced the kitchen waiting to hear back from Alcide and Bill. Jason stood by the door holding a rifle in hand looking out into the night waiting for any sign of danger. "We have to go back." She said as she tried to push passed her brother.

"Sook! They're after you. Bill said to get away-."

"I don't care. I'm going back. Alcide is fighting-." She cut him off only to be cut off by a deep voice on the porch. "Alcide." She whispered before laying eyes on the man he carried. "Bill…" She ran to him as Alcide placed Bill on the grass.

"I was cornered and Bill took down a handful before the rest ran off. He refused to let any of them past to get to you." Alcide explained as she knelt beside the nearly unconscious vampire. The wolf watched as Sookie broke the skin on her wrist and held it to Bill's lips letting the warm liquid drip and flow into his mouth.

"Drink." She said softly. "Come on Bill, drink." She half begged as he just lay there still, after a minute she could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she watched him, unmoving. "God damn it Bill Compton, drink." She demanded as a tear fell from her eye. Suddenly she felt his lips move against her wrist as he pulled in her blood. She could not help the relieved smile as she pulled his head onto her lap, letting him feed, and replenish his strength. Alcide watched as Sookie gently pushed Bill's dark hair back, off his forehead as he reached up and took a hold of her arm, holding it closer to his mouth.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jason asked as he looked at the man lying in his sister's lap.

"He'll be fine after some rest and another feeding." Violet said as she made her way over.

"We should take him back to his house." Sookie said as Jessica, Tara, and James made their way closer. Alcide nodded as he grabbed the man and started towards the Compton house with Sookie, Jessica, Tara and James following.

It didn't take them long before they were at the house where Jessica led them to Bill's room. Alcide laid Bill on the bed and backed away, watching as Sookie stroked his hair once more before backing away sadly. Jessica glanced from her maker to the woman, before Tara wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and pulled her from the room with everyone following. "He'll be up by tomorrow." Tara reassured her friend.

"I know." Sookie gave a small smile before she and Alcide started on their quiet walk home. "Jason…" She said as she found him and Violet sitting on the porch talking.

"We, uh, we're going to head home. Let me know if you need anything Sook." He said as he hugged her. She just nodded and said goodnight before the couple left. Sookie turned to watch Alcide make his way into the house making her furrow her brow in confusion.

"Alcide?" She asked as she walked into the house. "What's wrong?" Alcide shook his head as he stopped in the living room.

"It's nothing. We've had a rough night, we should get some sleep." Sookie looked at him another minute before nodding and both walking up to her room to climb into the bed and fall asleep.

The next evening Alcide watched as Sookie grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"You're going to Bill?" Alcide asked making Sookie stop and look at him.

"Yes. Why?" He just shook his head. "Alcide…I'm just going to make sure he is healing. He may be an ass but he did help save our lives." Alcide sighed and nodded before demanding to go with her.

"Sookie!" They heard as they reached a few feet from her house. The two looked up to see Jessica's worried face. "Sookie, you have to come. He won't wake up. I tried and tried but… Sookie…" Sookie wrapped her arms around the young Vampire and held her close.

"Sh. It's okay Jess. He's probably just healing. It's a defense mechanism for humans when they're hurt bad. I'm sure that he'll be alright." Sookie tried to sooth the girl before pulling away. "Let's go." The two started faster with Alcide following silently. Jessica and Sookie ran to the bedroom as soon as they got there and found him exactly how they had left him on the bed.

"I told you…" Jessica said softly as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Sookie walked over and looked over the man before looking back with a reassuring look. "He's resting. That's all. Alcide, why don't you take Jessica down stairs?" The man gave a small nod before leading the distraught vampire down the stairs. Sookie sighed as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Thank… you…" She heard Bill whisper making her give a small smile. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at her. "For taking care of Jessica."

"She's worried about you." Sookie told him. "You're the only one she has and if you leave her alone…" She trailed off as her looked away. "Here" She said pushing her wrist to her lips. "Drink. You need to regain your strength." After a moment of looking at her, he bit into her wrist and drank. "I heard what you did for Alcide and how you stopped the others from getting through to me….Thank you." She said softly as he pulled her arm away.

"I told you before that I would protect you." He explained sitting up to bit his finger and smear his blood on the puncture marks to make then heal. The two sat silently for a few minutes before Bill furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" She asked watching as he shook his head. "Bill Compton, you tell me the truth right now."

He looked over at her before speaking. "I'm feeling… like I didn't sleep today."

"Then lay back down and rest longer." Sookie told him before pushing him back against the pillows. "Even though you're vampire that doesn't mean you don't need time to rest and heal after harsh battles." Bill gave a small smirk as she smiled and quietly left the room.

"Is he okay?" Jessica asked as she moved from beside James on the couch to Sookie's side.

"He's fine Jess. He woke up and was talking for a little bit before he went back to sleep. He just needs sleep." Sookie explained. "You look like you could use some sleep yourself." She looked at the young vampire with a worried face. "Did you sleep today?"

"A little. I was too worried about Bill." Sookie just gave a soft smile.

"You have nothing to worry about so I suggest you try to get some sleep." Jessica nodded. "Alcide and I will be home if you need anything but let Bill sleep and both of you get sleep." The two young Vampires nodded before Alcide and Sookie left the house and started back towards her own. "I'll check in tomorrow night to make sure they have plenty of rest and to see if Bill is completely healed."

"Why?" Alcide asked looking at her. "You know he's healing and you know he as well as those two vampires can all take care of themselves and each other. So why do you need to come back again tomorrow night."

Sookie looked at him confused as to why he seemed so upset. "Alcide…"

"Sookie, you have no need or obligation to come and care for them. Why are you?"

"Because they are my friends. Yes, Bill was a giant ass and caused a LOT of problems but that doesn't mean I should put them out of my mind forever. Jessica needs someone there for her to comfort her. That boy can't ease her mind all the time; sometimes it takes a woman to help another."

"But why them specifically? You're not running off to Violet or Tara."

"Because Tara and Violet weren't closer to death."

"They're already dead." He grumbled as he turned to walk away.

Sookie put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? They are my friends and whether they are dead already or not does not mean I can't care for them." She stormed passed him back to her house, slamming doors in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed and Alcide had had enough, he needed to stop things before they got out of control, all he and Sookie had done in the last two weeks was fight and argue over everything and anything. He watched as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch and started for the door.

"Sookie." He stopped her making her turn and look at him. "Why are you still going over there? He's completely healed and nothing has gone on."

"He is not completely healed. He's still needs help to recover fully. Why is it such a big deal?" She asked as she felt their anger rising once again as the fight they had an hour and a half ago was still fresh in her mind.

"Do you have feelings for him still?"

"No."

"Then why can't you spend one night at home without 'checking in' on them?" He was becoming angry. "Are you screwing him?" He asked overly frustrated.

"Alcide!" She scolded as she stepped closer. "Do you really think I would run around screwing him and coming back to you? I don't do that. I'm not Debbie." She turned and started out the door only to stop as she heard him from the doorway.

"At least I knew what she was doing." Sookie turned to glare at him.

"If you don't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together. If you really think I would go fuck Bill and run around behind your back then you can just leave." She turned on her hells and stormed from the house.

"What am I supposed to think when you go wandering over there every night?" He asked as he stood on the porch.

Sookie continued walking as she called over her shoulder, "Go to hell Alcide!" She could feel a tear in her eyes as she continued on her way to Bill's, her anger still flaring in her chest. She stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. She was surprised when she saw Bill standing in the doorway. He stepped out of the way to let her in watching with a slightly worried expression. "Where… where's Jessica?" She asked as she looked around the quiet house.

"She's with James and Tara…. Sookie…" He paused watching her walk into the living room to sit on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to see if Jessica was here. We were supposed to meet up here tonight." Sookie told him as he moved to sit beside her. "I'll… just tell her to come by when she wants." She went to stand only to feel Bill's hand on her arm making her look at him.

"Sookie… what happened? Why are you upset?"

She looked at him a minute before she sat back beside him with a sigh. "Alcide and I have done nothing but fight and it's like he doesn't trust me, he thinks I'm not trustworthy because I've been coming here."

"He's just worried about you. He knows you can be trusted, he's afraid."

"Afraid of what? I'm not Debbie."

"No, and I'm sure he knows that." Bill said looking away. He knew Alcide and Sookie were together, he was not going to ruin a relationship and step between Sookie and the man she loves, no matter how much he loves her. He just wanted her to smile again; even it broke his heart helping her to fix things between herself and Alcide. "He is worried that something might happen to you. He knows what has happened in the past and wants to….Protect you. That is all. Just… let him protect you."

"I can protect myself." She demanded as she stood.

"Everyone knows that but… it's different when you love someone. You want to protect them from everything, no matter if they can do it themselves or not." Bill explained as he stood up in front of her as saw her face relax and a small smile crossed her face.

"I get it I guess." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway, he'll probably be gone by the time I get back…." The two fell silent before Sookie stood with a soft smile. "I...I guess I should get back since Jessica isn't here…" She made her way to the door as Bill just nodded and sat on the couch sadly. Sookie left the house and took a few steps before she began to run back towards her house, tears streaming down her face.

Bill put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He could see the pain Sookie was in the torment she was going through being pulled around between himself and Alcide. He wanted her to be happy; he wanted her to be his. What was he supposed to do? He sat, hunched overhead in his hands for a while as his head began to spin, trying to come up with something to help her without losing her when the door opened and Jessica walked in still laughing with James beside her. One look at her maker had her stopped in her tracks.

"James, go upstairs." Jessica told her boyfriend, as he looked on confused. "Go." He just nodded and made his way up the stairs as Jessica slowly walked over to Bill. "Bill? What's wrong?" She waited for an answer but none came. "Bill…"

"Sookie stopped by…" He said as he dropped his hands but kept his face down.

Jessica knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands. "I forgot she was coming. What happened?"

"She's in pain." He said softly, still refusing to look at her. "She's been fighting with Alcide…"

"I know." Bill quickly looked at her. "Since the whole thing happened at that mixer I've been talking with her. We talk about what's been going on and… and her and Alcide."

"What's going on?"

"I believe he does love her and she loves him but…" She looked away.

"But what?"

"But I…" Jessica looked at her hands. She and Sookie had become close over time and what they shared with each other was nothing they wanted out to others.

"Jess... What's going on?" Bill nearly pleaded.

"They've been fighting. A lot. Sookie told me all of this in confidence, I can't..."

"I understand, just one thing. What are they fighting about?" Jessica paused before her pale eyes met him making him furrow his brow. "Me?" Jessica could only nod as Bill stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Sookie said that Alcide thinks you don't need her help and she thinks you do." Bill just stood looking I to the flames as Jessica stood up. "I think she still loves you. You were a real ass hole and it hurt her really bad but she still loves you. You have to see that." She watched as Bill just stood unmoving watching g the flickering flames. "I.. I'm going to go see her." She said before standing and leaving bill alone with his thoughts.

Jessica knocked on the door and waited for Sookie to answer. It took a few seconds long than usual and when the door opened, she knew why. Sookie had been crying. The two women wrapped their arms around the other and stood quietly for a few minutes.

"Sookie... What happened?" Jessica asked finally.

"I..." She paused as she shook her head. "Alcide and I broke up. We got into another stupid fight before I went to meet you and then when I got home he had some stupid speech about me still loving Bill and he couldn't fit into my life and... And..." She trailed off crying as Jessica pulled her back into a tight hug.

"Well I guess in a way it was good." Jessica pulled away to look at Sookie and they made their way to the little swing on the porch. "I mean I know you guys loved each other but we talked about that before. All you guys did was fight, so ain't it better to be a little broken hearted than always fighting and arguing?" Sookie shrugged as she looked at the young vampire in front of her.

"How did you get so smart and relationship pro?"

"Comes from watching and listening." Jessica smirked as they sat next to each other in comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry there must be something better to do than sit and listen to me cry about my problems."

"Not really. All I have back home is a sad Bill who refuses to admit he's hurt and prefers to stand in front of the fire place deep in thought. I like the girl time." She smiled making Sookie laugh softly.

Sookie looked at her hands nervously before looking at Jessica. "What's wrong with Bill? I mean if he told you in confidence I understand but..."

"He's just torn." Jessica looked out at the dark years with a soft smile. "He loves you, he really does. He knows how much of an ass he was and how much he hurt you and he doesn't know exactly what to do to make it better. He seems to think that staying away and acting big and tough will fix everything." Sookie looked at her shocked. "I want you both to be happy but I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry, Jess that you have to be in between."

"Don't be. I like having our girl time; you're pretty much the only girl who will talk to me and be my friend. And sometimes it's good to know you're not just a friend to me, you're like my mom." Sookie couldn't believe when she was hearing as Jessica smiled. Suddenly Sookie wrapped her arm around her and pulled the girl into a tight hug making both laugh.

"Thanks for helping me with my problems, Jess."

"No problem. I should head back before Bill decides to start looking for me and then pulls the I'm your maker thing."

"He loves you and wants to protect you. You're like a daughter to him." Jessica paused a minute before a quick smile spread.

"We'll then I have my mom and dad just like a human girl." Jessica laughed as she stood and made her way back home. "Bill...I would have thought you'd be laying down by now, it's almost dawn."

Bill was sitting on the porch looking out into the darkness silently. Jessica walked over and sat in a chair beside him. "Thought you'd be back earlier. You said you were just going to make sure she was okay."

"Yeah well she wasn't so I decided to stay with her for a bit. They broke up. Apparently Alcide said they couldn't be together 'cause she loved you and all they did was fight. She's a mess, I had to make her feel better." Bill's eyes snapped up when he heard Sookie was a mess. "I think it might help if you go talk to her about everything. You know make things better." At the slight glare she received, Jessica just rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine but I'm just telling you what I know." She turned and went into the house leaving Bill to his thoughts once again.

Two days had passed and Bill still sat in his living room thinking about all the mistakes he had made, all the pain he had put Sookie though and the thoughts of never being able to fix things with her. Jessica leaned against the doorway watching him stare into the fireplace once again. She slowly walked over and sat beside him. "I'm sure she would listen if you went to talk to her." Bill did not respond making her stand up quickly with her arms crossed as she glared at him. "I know you're worried about what she'll do or say but seriously, get your ass over there and make up with her already. I mean-." She was cut off as he stood and looked towards the window quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Sookie…" He breathed before he was gone leaving Jessica stunned before she followed. As she came closer, she found Bill fighting with an infected vampire in front of Sookie's house. "Jessica!" Bill called as he glanced at her. "Get Sookie!" He told her before he was back in a fierce fight with the infected vampire.

Jessica ran over to where Sookie lay on the ground. "Sookie." She said as she knelt beside the woman. "Sookie." She said again but the woman did not respond. Jessica quickly grabbed her and made her way into the house to lay her on the couch. "Sookie, come on." She looked around finding a towel to press to the side of her neck where it had multiple bite marks. The screams and crashes from the fight outside had Jessica looking to the window wondering if her marker was alright.

A crash that shook the house had Jessica running out side where she saw the infected vampire looking stunned with a piece of the wooden rail from the porch through his chest before he liquefied. "Where's Sookie?" Bill demanded as he ran up to the stunned Jessica.

"In side."

Bill ran towards the door only to stop looking slightly hurt at the wide open door. "Bring her out here." He said before turning away to stand to the side and wait for Jessica to bring Sookie out. He helped her gently lay the woman on the porch. "Sookie." He whispered as he smoothed her blond hair off her face.

"She lost a lot of blood."

"I know." Bill nodded as he bit his wrist and pulled Sookie up into his arms as easy as he could. "Drink, Sookie. Come on." He pleaded as the blood from his wrist dripped and ran into her mouth. After a minute, she moved and held onto his arm. "That's it." He said watching Sookie take in his blood.

After a minute, she pulled her head away from his arm and looked up through hazy hooded eyes. "Bill…" She gave a small smile. "You came for me…"

"Of course." He smirked as he gently touched her cheek. "Of course I came."

"I'm glad." She whispered with a smile before her eyes slowly closed and she was asleep.

"Is… is she going to be okay?" Jessica asked worried as Bill adjusted Sookie in his arms as he stood up.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep, well take her back with us." Jessica followed Bill back to the Compton house where he laid her on the bed in the guest room. "There's about an hour until dawn. You should go get some rest."

"No, I want to stay here with you and Sookie."

"You'll have the bleeds. Go to sleep."

"What about you? Like it doesn't matter if you have the bleeds or not? You really think Sookie would be okay with that?"

"Jessica." He said sternly as he turned to look at her making her freeze. "Go." She glanced at Sookie before she nodded and left. Bill slowly turned back to look at Sookie sleeping on the bed.

"You didn't have to yell at her." He heard as she slowly opened her dark eyes and gave a small smile. "She's just worried about both of us." Sookie slowly sat up and looked around.

"I brought you back to my house. I… I couldn't get into your house." Sookie looked at him a minute before looking down at her lap. "Sookie…"

"I'm sorry, Bill." She said quickly.

"No. Sookie, you have nothing to apologize to me for." Bill walked over and sat on the bed beside her. "You didn't do anything. I… I should apologize to you. I have done so many things to you that I am ashamed of, I cannot take any of it back but…"

"Did you really love me or was it just something you used to get what you wanted? Were you ever going to tell me why you really moved back here or were you going to wait until you handed me over to the vampires?" Sookie broke in making him look at her surprised. "Tell me the truth Bill Compton." She demanded.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what? That you were sent to trick me?"

"That I was sent to bring you back to the queen, yes, but I would not have handed you over. I got to know you, I realized that whatever interested the queen had in you meant nothing good and I couldn't let you get hurt. I fell in love you, Sookie." He said becoming more and more distraught as he spoke, ending his speech standing over the bed.

Sookie looked at him a little weary as she stood on her knees in front of him. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but then I was taken to Mississippi and everything spiraled out of control…" Bill watched as she looked off to the side. "I know I hurt you, and as much as I want to I can't take any of it back. I'm not asking to be forgiven or to forget what happened…"

"So you truly loved me." Bill nodded and reached out to gently caress her cheek as their eyes met.

"I did, and still do. For the first time in centuries, I felt like I was human. As if I was where I was supposed to be." He confessed. Sookie looked into his eyes before she rested her hands on his chest and looked at them.

"I'm not saying that I forgive you or that I'm going to forget everything that happened but…I'd like to believe that one day I will."

"I'll wait for that day." Bill whispered before he backed away dropping his hand from her cheek. "It's almost dawn I need to sleep. You can go back if you'd like since the vampires will all be grounded." He turned to leave wondering why she looked so left out as he went to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He's going to hear us." Jessica hushed with a happy smile as Sookie covered her mouth to stop her laughter. "So… you really think you can forgive him?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see." Sookie smirked as she sat with Jessica on the porch. "You really have helped a lot with everything."

"And you've gotten me through so much. It was about time I pay you back." The two women smiled before they started laughing again. "So you're really going to stay here?"

"Well for at least the night. I don't think it's entirely safe to be alone at my house at night. Not with the infected Vampires coming around looking for fae blood."

"Well that just means more time to think." The younger woman smiled. "Like I said maybe it was a sign. Everything is happening to force you to think about it. Maybe even push you in the right direction." Jessica smiled softly as she wiggled her brows making Sookie giggle and shake her head.

"No. Not until I know for sure that nothing like the past few years ever happens again, and if it does I want to know I can trust."

"I understand but really, I think you already know the answers."

"I think you need to spend less time in that bedroom and more time out enjoying life. Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

Jessica shook her head and looked out at the darkened driveway. "He's partying it up with some friends at Fangtasia."

"And he left you here?" Jessica shrugged. "What a jerk." Sookie scoffed before the two giggled again. "Boys."

"Right."

The front door opened making both women look over to find Bill walk out. "Sookie…I thought you went back to your house."

Sookie glanced at Jessica who smirked and looked away to take a drink of her glass of animal blood. "I was but I thought about it and it would be better for me to stay here, at least for the night since those vampires are out for my fae blood. If that's alright, I mean."

"Of course." He nodded before looking at Jessica seriously. "Why are you here? Thought you had plans with James tonight?"

"Yeah, well his friends were more important." Jessica scoffed looking at her glass. Bill paused only a minute before turned and walked back into the house. "Boys." Jessica said softly making both laugh again. The two fell silent before Jessica smirked. "I think I'm going to go break up their fun."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Sookie laughed.

"Who knows, maybe by morning you'll have some fun of your own."

The young vampire laughed making Sookie chase her from the porch, "Jessica!" She scolded making her laugh before she waved.

"Take care of my dad." She laughed again before she was gone. Sookie huffed before she glanced back at the door to the house. She was now completely alone with the first man she had fallen in love with, the only man that always stuck out in her heart and mind. Maybe Jessica was right about everything happening for a reason. Maybe something was telling her to talk to Bill and work things out. She sighed not knowing what to do. She stood listening to nature, deep in her thoughts when the door opening pulled her back to reality.

"Where did Jessica go?" Bill asked.

Sookie gave a small smile. "She went to break up James and his fun times." Bill looked confused. "Why should he be having fun while she sits here listening to all my problems."

"Problems? It sounded like you two were having too much fun to be discussing any sort of problems." He slowly walked to her side as they fell silent. "Anything I can help with?" He asked looking out at the dark nature as she looked up at him thinking.

"No." She told him finally. "I'm just thinking about some things Jessica told me. You know you have a very smart girl there."

"Sometimes too smart." He smirked making her smile and nod. "She tends to think she can figure out and fix everything and anything no matter if it's her business or not." Sookie giggled in agreement.

"I'll go back to my house in the morning. I just over slept and then thought about how dangerous it could be going back there…"

"It's fine. Stay as long as you'd like." Sookie looked at him as his dark blue eyes met her dark brown ones. "You're right, it's probably not so safe to return to your house. The vampires are attracted to your blood normally. That Vampire who attacked you last night was infected with-."

"Hepatitis V. I know." She said looking away from him. "He bit me so I could be infected."

"There is a chance that being bitten can spread it but you have no symptoms of a human carrying it."

"That's because I'm not human." She turned to look at him quickly. "I'm Fairy so who knows how it will effect me."

Calmly Bill reached out putting his hands on her arms trying to calm her. "That may be true but your blood has been known to be remarkable. Even if you had been infected I'm sure the fae magic would have destroyed it." He reassured her. The two stood silently looking at each other. It was hard to be around the others and not show any feelings or feel the need to want to show those feelings. Bill pulled away and started walking along the porch. "Sookie…I would like you to stay here. At least until we can figure out a safer arrangement. I was not able to get to you fast enough and you suffered. I can't-."

"I'll stay." She saw him turn and look at her wondering why she agreed so easily. "I'll stay here with your protection for as long as it takes to find a safe way to live."

"Do you want to go get some things from your house then?" He asked and watched her nod before they walked to her house together where she invited him in once again with a soft smile. "Have you told Jason where you're staying?"

"I talked to him today." She said as she walked into the kitchen with a box. "I called him from your house. I hope that's okay." Bill just nodded as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. "I'm going to need some food." She said with a smirk.

"We can go to the store if you'd like."

"No, I'll survive." She closed the fridge putting the box of food on the table. "I'm going to get some clothes and things I need to bring with me and then we can go." Bill nodded as he followed her up the stairs. She pulled two suitcases from under her bed and opened them on it before she started filling them with her clothes and toiletries and her work uniforms.

"Sookie…" Bill stopped her as he held up the Merlot's shirt.

"I have to work or I'll have no money for food and things I need." She told him before putting the shirt back. "Besides, we both know I'll be perfectly safe there with Sam and the others." Bill did not say anything but she knew he did not like the idea of relying on Sam for her protection. Once she was packed, they both started down the stairs to grab the box of food and they were on their way back to the Compton house.

A month after Sookie had taken her things to the Compton house, Bill walked down the stairs to hear Jessica and Sookie talking in the living room. "I'm so glad you're here. Thanks for the talk."

"Any time, Jess. Now go have fun. Be safe and don't stay out too late."

"Now you really are like my mother." Jessica laughed as she and Sookie walked to the door and hugged. She left with Sookie heaving a sigh before she shut the door. Bill slowly walked the rest of the way down the stairs making the woman turn to face him.

"What was that about?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Girl talk. What's it matter to you?"

"Well it sounded like a mother giving advice to her daughter." Bill stated making Sookie put her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"Well there are some things that a girl needs a mother for. Something's you just can't talk to your father about. You have a problem with that, Bill Compton?" He shook his head. "Good." She turned and walked back into the living room where she had a fire built.

"So what kind of things?" Bill said after another minute.

Sookie shook her head. "There's things that a girl can't say to her father and there are things a father really does not want to know about his daughter. That's the mother's job. To keep the two in their corners and protected from information neither wants." Bill looked at her a moment before just nodding. Sookie gave a little smile. Over the last month she and Bill had seemed to loosen up, she was not hurting as much as she used to. She wondered if things could ever go back to the way they used to be, she hoped so. "I need to go to the store for some food if you want to come with me." Bill looked down at her, it was the first time since she had come to stay at his house that she was open to going somewhere with him.

"Of course." He said before following her from the house and towards a 24-hour market. He watched silently as she led the way around the store putting her groceries in the cart musing to herself about having enough to last a while or what she would be able to make with the items.

"You know I kind of missed this." She mused with a small smile as he helped her place the paper bags in the trunk. "It's been a while since we've done anything." She stopped, leaned against the taillight as she looked down feeling a little awkward at the situation. Bill stopped loading the bags and looked at her confused. "I just…I guess I really want to go back to the beginning. I know it's not that easy, and I can never just forget everything but… I'd like to try to start over. You know?"

Bill nodded. "I don't expect you to forget, or forgive me for anything but; I'd like to think we could start new someday."

"Someday soon." Sookie agreed before grabbing the last bag and putting it in the trunk. "Let's go." She said as she hurried passed him to get into the passenger seat of his car. Bill took a minute before he slipped into the driver's seat and they were off back to his house.

"You should get some sleep." Bill said as he sat next to her on the couch, a glass of animal blood in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"I'm fine. Besides I have to able to stay awake tomorrow for my shift." She took the glass of wine and sipped on it. "I just hope nothing decides to attack there. Although I guess, there's enough vampires around to settle things. We had a couple attacks but it was always one or two infected vampires. Jess ran them off." Sookie shifted and looked at Bill as he gave a soft smile. "You trained her well. You should be proud."

"I am." He agreed. "She's very capable of protecting and overall a very talented vampire. I never thought she would be as gifted as she is now, when she was first created."

"She's grown as a vampire and a person. She has a boyfriend and she is responsible, she's resilient and strong. She takes care of the ones she loves. She wants to be something that a father can be proud of. Her human father just beat her, she sees you as a real father."

Sookie watched as Bill smirked and took a sip of his blood. "I suppose in some ways the maker-progeny relationship is like a parent-child relationship."

"Yeah, but I've seen that before and what you two have is different." Sookie shifted again to lean back on the couch as he turned putting one arm along the back, watching her. "You know, a while back she had said she felt like a normal girl with a protective dad and a loving mom."

"Having some part of normal humanity in a vampire's life is a good thing to hold onto. Keeps them sane." Sookie finished her wine as she shifted to lean against him, listening to him as her eyes drooped. "I'm glad that she has that. It's a chance for her to hold onto what she had as a human." Bill slowly wrapped his arm around her as she fell asleep and sat silently as he thought about the past present and possibilities of the future.

Sookie went to work early. She could not sit around the Compton house any longer. It brought back memories. Ones she had sworn to never remember, whether they were good or bad memories, she would not let them grip her heart again. She needed to do something to keep her mind from wandering back to the days when she and Bill would lay around, cuddled to each other's sides blissfully in love. She shook her head. They could not ever go back… could they? She wondered if there would ever be a chance to fix things, to make things like those that they used to be. Before Lilith, before the werewolves, before Mississippi, before Eric. She knew Bill had betrayed her from day one, but somewhere in her heart, she hoped that there would come a time when they could look beyond everything.

"Sookie!" She heard breaking her from her thoughts. She turned to see Sam standing by the bar with a look of concern. "You okay?" He asked as he walked closer.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm fine. Just a lot of things to think about."

"Yeah, I heard about the vampire attacking your house. I guess it's good to have a werewolf around to keep them from doing any real danger."

"He didn't do anything. Alcide and I had a big fight and broke up."

"What happened?" Sam asked watching as she shook her head.

"It's nothing. Really we-"

"Sookie." A deep voice cut her off making her and Sam turn to see Alcide. "You have a minute?"

"Didn't your momma teach you anything?!" A loud voice made everyone in the bar turn, focus and the two old women looking at Jessica.

"Of course she didn't. She ate her momma." The second laughed making Jessica bare her fangs only to have a soda thrown in her face. "Don't eat me!" In a second Sookie was beside Jessica.

"What happened?" Sookie asked as she handed Jessica a paper towel.

"I put their food down and apparently I put it down wrong and they-"

"You should be allowed to work near humans. You might end up eating every last one of us like you did your momma." The first old woman sneered. Jessica froze, she didn't know how to react she was trying her best to not pray on humans but this woman...Sookie leaned forward into the table, leaning in close to the women.

"She didn't eat her momma, she is one of the vampires who happen to work hard at saving your ungrateful lives as well as others."

"Then where's her family? She doesn't have a momma."

"She's got a momma. Do you have a problem with my daughter?" The two old women looked at Sookie speechless. The realist of the bar went silent.

"Your daughter?" The second woman asked shocked. "No wonder everyone calls you the town whore. Vampires, a werewolf, and any other thing you come across." Sookie gently pushed Jessica back.

"Your one to talk you old cow. Yeah like you haven't gone to Fangtasia and tried several different vampires and humans."

"Why I never."

"That's a big fat lie." Sookie crossed her arms as Jessica could not help but give a small smile at the scene. "Either finish your food and leave my daughter alone or leave." The two women grabbed their things and left angrily muttering something about Sookie being the town whore.

"Sookie...You..."

Jessica couldn't help the blood that gathered in her eyes before Sookie pulled her into a hug. Pulling back to look at everyone else. "Anyone else got a problem with my vampire daughter?" Everyone quickly turned back to their food and conversations with each other. "I didn't think so." She looked at Jessica who was trying to hide the blood. Sookie grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bar with a little smile from Arlene as they passed. Arlene was one who couldn't stand the vampires, she was deathly afraid of them but working with Jessica and seeing how hard the girl was trying to blend in and help had changed her mind, only for specific vampires but she was willing to give them a chance now.

"Sookie." Jessica said once they were in the parking lot. "You... You called me your daughter. You know that's just going to make more problems for you."

"Don't worry about it. How many more problems could there be? I'm already tracked down and attacked for my blood, I'm called the town whore, a freak and so many other things. Being called the mother of Jessica the vampire is something I'm proud to be called." Jessica pulled her into a tight hug as blood slowly ran down her cheeks.

"So you're with him then." They heard making them look to see Alcide. "The ass hole that lied to you about everything and nearly had you killed countless times."

"Like you're any better." Jessica hissed, baring her fangs. "You left Sookie to die without a single worry about what would happen without you there to keep the infected vampires from-!"

"Jessica!" Sookie stopped her.

"What is she talking about?" Alcide asked as Jessica stood her ground between him and Sookie.

"After you left I was attacked by an infected vampire. He would have killed me if it wasn't for Bill and Jessica. They saved me and have been keeping the infected vampires away from me ever since. So you really don't have any right to talk about Bill after that. Did you really think that I was still safe with no one with me at all?" Alcide looked horror fired at the thought of Sookie almost dying because he left her alone. "It's been over a month. You disappear off the face of the earth, come back, and badmouth the man who has been taking care of me and then expect me to talk. That doesn't work. Bill may have had strange ways to protect me and even to the point of breaking my heart and deceiving me but he always protected me. Even if we fought and screamed and I said I didn't want to see him again, he still came to help me."

"Sookie…" He did not know what to say. She was right. He left her alone without even a thought to her safety. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" Jessica but in making both adults look at her. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that you ran out on her when you know for a fact infected vampires are after her and you didn't even care."

"Jess..." Sookie looked at the young vampire.

"Sookie, ever since I was turned you've been the one person who treated me like family. You took care of me and talked to me. And in there, you called me your daughter, I can't just let you get hurt more and more because the boys can't handle each other."

Sookie gave a small smile. "Thanks Jess. It's okay. I can handle this." She looked at Alcide. "I loved you, I thought we could really face the future together but you can't handle the fact that I will go to Bill and Jessica if they need me like they would come to me. I can't deal with jealousy. Bill and Eric were bad enough and now I have you storming out of the house because I went to help my friends..." She shook her head as she wiped away her tears. "I won't go through a war over me. I still have vampires after me and added to this whole thing...I'm sorry. I just can't." Sookie turned away to Sam around the bar before stopping and looking back at the werewolf. "And it's not because I'm running back to Bill." With that, she left her now ex-boyfriend and Jessica alone.

"I know you love her and she really did love you but sometimes things happen for reasons. I'm not saying that Bill didn't hurt her more but he never left her to die." Jessica pulled her fangs back. "You were supposed to protect her and you didn't, at least Bill just broke her heart and didn't risk her life."

"What do you know? You're a kid."

"Jessica." They heard turning to see Bill standing to the side leaning against a tree. "Go find Sookie. I am sure she would like to have that girl talk you've both been doing so much of lately." Jessica looked at him then Alcide before leaving.

"Are you going to lecture me too?" Alcide half growled as Bill just stood in place looking at him.

"No. I came to get Jessica and Sookie and escort them back to my home when I heard yelling." Alcide liked away. "I understand your frustration and anger towards me, and I understand why you left. Sookie is not a woman that a man can feel secure with, it always feels like she will be snatched away right before your eyes."

Alcide glared at him. "You don't understand anything. You put her in danger every time she turned around, you nearly killed her several times, you turned into some monster that even your progeny ran from you. You threw Sookie away."

"I did not throw her away." Bill said softly as he pushed from the tree. "I either gave Sookie to the vampires, had her killed or torture or I pushed her away. I had no choice. I refused and still refuse to lose her because of me." Alcide looked at him as if trying to figure out if Bill was just trying to make excuses or if he were telling the truth. "If I had to do it over I would make the same choices, although I admit I should have been honest with her and told her everything."

The two were silent as off all the words slowly sank in and filtered through thoughts of Sookie. Alcide sighed as he looked back at the bar. "I loved her. She was like no one I've ever known before. I just can't take her running off and throwing herself into danger. I should have known better than to just leave her."

"She would have found another way of getting into some sort of trouble. That's just how she is." Bill smirked. "Something that, although is frustrating when you are trying to protect her, comes in handy at times. But you can't let her out of your sight for a minute." Alcide snorted in agreement.

"Listen." The werewolf said after a moment of silence. "Can you just tell her that I'm sorry and I know she's mad but I'd at least like to clear the air." Bill just nodded before Alcide walked back to his truck.

"That whore and her vampire daughter is at it again, making another mess between more men." Bill furrowed his eyes. "I never thought that Sookie Stackhouse took in that vampire and actually thinks she's her daughter." Two heavyset women said as they walked past Bill.

Bill slowly made his way around the bar and found Sookie and Jessica sitting on a bench swing talking softly with their arms wrapped around each other. Sookie quickly dried her tears before looking at him as he walked closer. Bill leaned back against the post holding the little roof up as he just looked at the two.

"Where's Alcide?" Jessica asked.

"He left. He said he wants to clear the air when you're ready." Bill watched as Sookie looked down at his hands. He still loved her as much as he did when he first met her.

"I think..." Jessica said softly. "You two really need to talk and stop pretending your just exes. I'm going to go help Arlene close the bar and make sure those old women didn't decide to come back."

Sookie smiled as Bill furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. "That reminds me, what's this about you having a vampire daughter?" Both women looked at him before they gave a small smile.

"Go help Arlene. I'll be in to help in a little bit." Sookie told Jessica who nodded and was off leaving the ex-lovers together.

"You going to explain or am I to just wonder why people are calling you and Jessica mother and daughter?"

"A couple old women were giving her a hard time and started mouthing off so I took care of it. No one bad mouths my daughter and gets away with it." Bill could not help the small smile that crossed his lips as she explained. "She is like my daughter. I told you that before."

"Yes." He nodded and the two fell silent. "I supposed Jessica has a point." Sookie looked up at him confused. "She has been bugging me for a while now to talk with you and tell you everything. She seems to think it will fix something."

"Then tell me." She said softly and patted the seat beside her. "She's very smart, maybe she's right." Bill paused looking at her, debating on if it would help anything before he pushed from the post to sit beside her. "So, what is there to tell me?"

"I guess I'll start at the beginning." Sookie nodded and waited for him to continue. "I had been a procurer for the Queen of Louisiana for almost 70 years. When I had heard about the Compton estate, I had informed her that I would be moving there. That's when she requested me to find you." Bill paused a minute. "Eric was right that I was sent from her and then I allowed them to take my blood to draw you in. I was on my way to see you again when I found them attacking you. I didn't let them beat you just to give you my blood. I was going to find a way at some point but that is not how I wanted it to happen. Eric had the information and twisted it to make it sound worse."

Sookie reached out and grabbed his hand making him look at her. "I know you're not that kind of person. Would you have really taken me to the queen?"

"No." He said quickly. "I had orders to take you to her, to give her your blood but I wouldn't have handed you over. Especially as I came to know you. I came to fall in love with you; I would have died the true death before anyone got a hold of you." He reached out and gently touched her cheek. "That's why I had to push you away and hurt you." Sookie could see the pain in his eyes as he remembered everything that had happened between them.

Arlene and Jessica stood looking out the window as the two talked. "He really does love her. Like real love." Arlene said.

"He does. He has for as long as I've known him. He was so heart broken when she left for that year. It was pretty bad." Jessica nodded.

"Would you two back the hell up and let them have a little time. He done fucked up and you two vultures hanging around watching isn't going to fix anything." Lafayette said as he walked past them with a bin of dirty dishes. The two women looked at him then out as Bill touched Sookie's cheek, before they sighed and started their work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why did you drink Lilith's blood? Why did you do all of that? And did you really not care if I went with Warlow? I mean I would have become his bride and had to be with him forever. It was like you wanted me to."

"I thought that drinking the blood would help me bring the vampires into an age where we and humans could coexist. And I never wanted you to go with Warlow. I didn't know what to do or how to fix everything I had messed up between us. The best thing I could come up with was to keep pushing you away and just do what I had to. I couldn't bare the thought of you being with him but wanting to keep you from everything I could have done to you and Lilith's blood spun out of control."

Sookie looked into his eyes, searching, wondering what she should do. her head told her that he had betrayed her and had almost sent her to her death several times, but her heart always sang and pulled her back towards him, even when she was with Eric or Alcide, he was never far from her thoughts. Sookie gave a small nod, accepting what he had told her. He had started from the night they met all the way up until after Lilith's blood, every detail. Something in her that had been pushed to a corner of her being had begun to seep out. She felt like she was able to let some things go and start the long road to recovering. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I think… I think I can start to forgive you. I'll never forget, I don't think I could even if I wanted to but I feel like… we can start to fix things. It's going to be a long time, but I'm willing to work to get what we once had, back between us."

Bill could see the tears welling in her eyes before he gently wiped a tear from her soft cheek with a small smile. "I would be more than happy to help." Sookie quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight as he held her in his arms.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Let's just start at the beginning. No more fighting about decisions, no more Eric to complicate things, no more of the threats." The two sat silently agreeing that they were both going to try to make things better before they saw Lafayette throwing the trash in the dumpster.

Bill stood up holding out his hand. "I do believe you have some more work to do."

"Arlene would kill me if she had to do everything." Sookie smiled as she took his hand to stand up. With one last look, the two went into the bar to find Arlene and Jessica working on closing up. "You can sit; we'll be done in a few minutes." Bill nodded before taking a seat at the bar to wait for Jessica and Sookie to finish their work for the night.

"It's on the house." He heard as Arlene put a glass of blood in front of him. "Just this once because you're taking care of Sookie. And you've helped keep the infected vampires away from a lot of people." She gave a small smile before glancing at Sookie who was setting the tables to the side with Jessica. "Just keep taking good care of her and no more breaking her heart. Poor thing must not have much left after everything that's happened."

"I give you my word; I won't let anything more happen to her." Arlene nodded before she turned away to help her two servers. Bill sat thinking about how he could ever make up for what had happened, while he waited.

"Sookie!" Jessica called as she walked into the house. She looked around and found her in the kitchen cooking. "Sookie I really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" She asked as she put her sandwich on the counter.

"James wants to move in together." She blurted out. Sookie blinked and before she could respond, Jessica continued. "But I don't know. Last time I moved out Hoyt and I were good for a little while but then things got all crazy and we hurt each other and… what do I do?"

Sookie grabbed her plate and pulled Jessica with her to sit on the porch. She set her plate on the little table before she started. "Well Hoyt was a human and you were new to being a vampire. It was bound to get a little out of hand at times. Besides any relationship can get crazy and out of control. It happens all the time no matter if your vampire or human. You just have to follow what you feel."

"That got me into a relationship that the man didn't even want to remember. He made me glamor him to forget me and Jason." She could feel the blood rising in her eyes

"Well I suppose you could just have James move in here. God knows there's enough rooms."

"But don't you think Bill will get a little weird about it? I mean first he's never really liked me being with a guy and second isn't that going to make this like a nest or something? We both remember how he reacted in a nest."

Sookie just gave her a smile. "I'll talk to him about it. How about that?"

"You will?" Sookie nodded as a bright smile crossed Jessica's face. "Thank you, Sookie. Thank you so much." She hugged the woman before bouncing off into the night leaving a smiling Sookie.

"What was that about?" She heard before turning quickly to see Bill walking up the steps.

"Jesus, Bill. I told you I hate when you do that."

"I'm sorry."

Sookie sighed. "It's fine." Bill glanced back out at the dark driveway. "She was asking for some advice. Apparently James wants them to move in together." Bill looked at her quickly. "Don't worry. She's grown up and he is a vampire not a human you have to worry about. Besides she's afraid that it might ruin their relationship like it did with Hoyt."

"What is she planning?"

"Well, I told her that I would talk to you." Bill looked at her wondering what that could mean. "Would it be such a bad idea if he were to move here? That way you don't have to worry about what they're doing and she has the security." Bill just looked at her as if trying to figure something out. "She thinks you wouldn't go for the idea, she says it would make it a nest."

"It would." Bill nodded before walking over to take a seat beside her. "If he were to come here perminately it would become a vampire's nest."

"What's so bad about a nest?"

"A nest can cause the vampires to become cruel and it could cause more problems not only to humans but between the vampires themselves."

"I don't think you Jessica or James will become like those crazy, angry vampires." Bill just looked at her before he sat back in his chair. "At least think about it and talk to Jessica about it." Bill nodded. "Good. Now I need to go back to my house to do some laundry and to make sure everything is in order. I won't be long."

"Sookie, it's still night. The infected vampires are probably watching your house, waiting for you to go back. The second-."

"Bill." The two jumped to their feet and found Pam holding Eric on his feet. Bill ran down the stairs to take the weight of the burnt vampire and gently lay him on the couch as Pam and Sookie followed. "After the vamp camp he took off. He was in Sweden when the day walking wore off and…" Pam began to cry again. Sookie looked at Bill's worried face, and then glanced at Pam's distraught look before moving to Bills side. "I gave him blood but he's not healing as quickly as he should. I didn't know where else to go."

"What do we do?" Sookie asked Bill as he filtered through ideas before he broke the skin on his arm and fed it to Eric.

"I lost the powers I got from Lilith's blood but it's still in me. It should help." Bill said before he watched Sookie hold out her wrist.

"It was Warlow's blood that could let him walk in daylight. If we mixed our blood it could come out something like it." She explained and watched as Bill paused before he bite her wrist and held it to his letting the blood mix as it dripped into Eric's mouth. The three watched as the scorched marks and burnt flesh began to heal until he was nearly complete. Bill's wrist wound closed and he bit his finger before gently rubbing it on Sookie's wrist so that it too would heal.

"It worked." Pam said relieved as she looked down at her creator with a small smile.

"He needs to rest for now. He'll be fine by tomorrow night." Bill explained as he and Sookie stood up. "I'll take him to one of the guest rooms, you can stay if you'd like, Pam." The woman nodded before she followed Bill who carried Eric to a guest room. "It's almost dawn you should rest for the day as well." Pam just nodded as Bill went back to Sookie in the living room. "You probably saved his live."

"I just thought that Warlow's blood could do so much and he was vampire and fae. So if we mixed our blood it was bound to help." She looked at Bill who smirked down at her. "He did save my life once, even if he did trick me right after." She crossed her arms.

"You are very kind. There's nothing bad about that."

"Nothing bad? I was tricked into drinking his blood because I'm so nice and it's gotten me into so many problems. How is it not a bad thing?" Bill just touched her cheek with a small smile. "It's going to be dawn soon. You need to go to sleep." Sookie's eyes flicked before the front door opened and Jessica came in making the two adults step away from each other. "I'm going to get some rest. I'll see you tonight." Sookie said as she walked past the man and went to the guest room she had been using.

"You okay?" Jessica asked watching, as Bill did not move once Sookie was in her room. Bill just nodded before retiring to his own room.

It had been a day since Eric and Pam arrived and two weeks since Alcide had come to try to fix things between himself and Sookie. Now that she had thought about what they had and what to do she was ready to talk to the werewolf, not to fix the problems so they could get back together but to close the void and open their friendship back up. Sookie glanced at the clock. It was 3 in the afternoon, he should be done his work, she thought before dialing his number.

"Hello." She heard.

"Alcide. It's Sookie."

"Sookie? Where are you calling from? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm using Bill's phone since I forgot my phone back at my house and I apparently can't go there without an escort according to King Bill Compton." She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to call and try to stop this stupid fight. I'm sorry I'm not calling to fix our relationship and get back together but I think I need to be myself for a while. No boyfriends or anything." She felt tears well in her eyes.

"Sookie, I know I was a real ass and left you when you needed me most. I know I can't change that but can't we at least try to fix this?"

"Alcide you're a wonderful man. You have taken such good care of me and kept me moving but I can't… I'm sorry."

"Sookie…"

"No. I'm sorry but I need to just be me. I hope that someday we can put all of this behind us but please just let me be me for a while."

There was a moment of silence before she heard him sigh. "Alright. But even with all of this if you need help you call me."

"I will. Thank you Alcide." She said softly and hung up. She felt like her chest had loosened as she sat back on the couch. She could feel the ping in her heart, breaking a relationship off was never easy nor did it just leave but she felt like this was the right thing to do. After a minute, she took a slow breath and started for her house. She needed to go anyway and getting moving and keeping; her mind away from her romantic problems was probably for the best right now.

Sookie unlocked her door and slowly walked into the house she had rarely been into in the last month and a half. Looking around she could see the house was in need of a little fixing up so she ran to her room, pulled an old tee shirt and shorts on and she began her work of dusting and fixing up what was out of place as she did the laundry. She kept moving not sitting down once to eat or take a break; she had been able to straighten three rooms, do five loads of laundry and was working on the kitchen when she heard the porch creek. Slowly she put the rag down and moved around the kitchen to peek out the door window.

"Sookie!" she heard as she looked out. With a sigh of relief, she opened the door for Bill. "What are you doing here? There are infected vampires looking for you."

"I know." She said as she turned away to go back to working on her house. "That's why I stayed inside the house and I figured you or Jessica would either get me when you woke up or I would come back in the morning."

"It's still dangerous to be here at all. They could-."

"I know." She cut him off. "I know how dangerous it is, I know what they can do. I can't just sit around. I have to move I have to…" She trailed off as she felt tears burn her eyes. "I have to keep busy…"

"Sookie." He said softly as he moved to her side worried. "What's wrong?"

"I know I did the right thing. I know it wasn't supposed to be but I did care for him…just not the way he wanted me to. Not the way I should have and…." Bill pulled her into his arms as she cried softly. He wanted her to be happy he wanted her to find someone who could give her things that he could never. He felt his heart ripping when he saw her with other men but seeing her crying over a broken heart was far worse. "I'm sorry." She pulled back with a sniffle. "It's got to be a little strange after everything…" She turned back to the table without looking him in the eye.

Bill reached out and pulled her back into a hug. "You're hurting. That's all that matters right now." The two fell silent, just standing in her kitchen with her arms wrapped around each other in comfort.

The next night Sookie walked back into the house from the porch with Jessica and found Eric and Bill talking in Bills office to the left. Both men looked at her before Eric walked closer with Pam off to the side with her arms crossed. "Feeling better?" She asked and watched him nod. "Good. Bill, Jessica, and I are heading to work. We'll be back about 3 or so." Eric looked back at Bill who only nodded before Sookie left.

"You just got done telling me about the infected vampires are after her for her blood and you're letting her go to work?" Eric saw Pam roll her eyes as Bill furrowed his brow and walked closer.

"I do not own her. I can't tell her what to do. You know as well as I do that would only put her into more danger because she would run off and sneak away. She has Jessica with her; she's fought off the infected vampires several times before. If there's any true danger to Sookie I'll know it."

"We'd know it." Eric corrected him making Bill pause before turning away.

"I was waiting for an argument to start about you going out at night." Jessica laughed from the passenger seat of Sookie's car.

"You and me both." Sookie smiled as she put the car in park in front of the bar. "But someone has to make money and the boys are too busy fighting over what's theirs so that leaves us." The two walked in and found it already busy. Sookie took a breath; it was good to try to keep something normal in her crazy supernatural life.

"Hey, Sookie, Jessica." Sam greeted as they went past him to start their work.

"Hi Sam." Sookie smiled as Jessica followed suit. "You're here early."

"Figured I'd take off early, get a little more time in my weekend. I was starting to think you two weren't going to show up after that whole thing with those ladies a few weeks ago."

"Like they could scare us away." Sookie laughed before she started to get ready for her shift.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bon Temps has one of the highest infected vampire attack rates." Bill explained as he walked into his office with Eric and Pam following.

"You think it has to do with Sookie."

"I do. There was one vampire who had gotten a hold of her during the first big attack. Ever since there's been more and more following and attacking her. We've been keeping them away for now but it won't be long before we're over run."

"Does she know or have you and your prodigy been running them off before she finds out?"

"We've been…. Trying to keep her from it as much as possible." Bill sat in his seat heavily. "The werewolf left her alone for a while before she had a major attack. That's when she came here. Other than that, she knew they were around after her but they never pushed to far because of Jessica and I. They're becoming more and more daring. The other night I found several standing outside of her house watching it."

"I never fully trusted that were around her." Eric sat in a seat across the desk from Bill. "I'm sure you have some plan to keep her safe. Other than you and that prodigy of yours following her around all the time."

"There is nothing else we can do unless we find a way to scare them off perminately. The HEP V has made them more bloodthirsty. They found a target. They're not going to stop until they either get it or are killed."

"You should tell her how dangerous it is. She shouldn't be working or going anywhere at night with them gathering for her blood. Or are you planning on lying to her again?" He raised his brow.

Pam rolled her eyes again. "Honestly, there's work to do to protect ourselves from the virus and you two are sitting her talking about that human. Eric-."

"Not now, Pam." Eric cut her off.

"Eric-."

"Pam." He said quickly looking at her with a glare making her go silent immediately. "We will handle that as soon as we have a plan to keep Sookie safe. She is the one who has kept all of us alive in the past after all." Pam just crossed her arms and took a seat off to the side. "I assume you've already found a way to protect the healthy vampires of Louisiana."

"I have." Bill nodded. "Sam Merlot and I have come up with a plan that will benefit the humans as well as the vampires. Each family will have at least one vampire to protect them from the infected vampires and dangers while in exchange they will let the vampire feed on them. I've offered it to towns and cities throughout the state. Many vampires and humans have taken the deal. Unfortunately there are a few who have not."

"Sookie?"

"At the time Sookie had Alcide. He had said he would protect her but the two had been having issues and he decided it was best to leave." Bill explained. "He came by a couple weeks ago to try to clear the air with Sookie. He knows that he leaving put her into more danger and the two discussed it the other day."

"Is he going to be taking his position back up beside her?"

"I do not believe so." Bill shook his head as he remembered holding Sookie as she cried about telling Alcide not to come back. She had really cared for the werewolf. Eric looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "She told him not to."

"Does she have a plan then?"

"Only to stay here with Jessica and myself." Both men jumped to their feet before taking off. Pam sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed them. Coming to Merlot's she found Jessica was slowly standing back up as her deep cuts healed, Bill and Eric stood tense as five infected vampires stood between them and three others who were holding a beaten Sookie by the hair, teasing the two men.

The one holding Sookie took a whiff from her neck. "Smells so good." He breathed as he settled a heated look on her. "I'll never forget that taste. It was like honey, so tasty, like sunshine. And I'll do whatever I have to in order to get another taste of that oh so sweet blood of yours." He grinned as she tried to twist from his grasp only to make him twist his fist in her hair tighter making her squeak in pain. Eric bared his fangs more as Bill gave a growl and stepped forward. "Another step and I won't spare even a drop of sweet blood in this cute little body." Bill balled his fists and glared at the infected vampire. He needed to figure something out and fast.

A cry to the side had everyone looking over to see an infected vampire harshly pulling Jessica's head to the side. As the Vampire moved to bite her Jessica was gone, looking around Pam was standing with Jessica leaning against her off to the side. Bill saw Lafayette creeping from the bar behind the vampires and slowly shook his head making the man stop in his tracks. "You hurt her and you will suffer more than you can imagine." Bill threatened making him laugh as he shifted Sookie around harshly.

Bill kept his eyes on Sookie as she winced and tried to ease the pain as the infected Vampire settled for just grinning like a mad man at Bill. Sookie looked at him with tears in her dark eyes as she barely managed to mouth, "Bill…"

Bill shifted and squared his shoulders. "Eric." Was all he said before Eric and he were gone with just a blur. Before the leader could comprehend what was going on Eric was standing with his shirt and hands covered in blood and Bill was ready to lunge with Sookie sitting on the ground behind him. Suddenly Bill and the leader were punching, kicking, and attacking anyway possible. Lafayette looked around before quickly running back into the bar to watch from the window.

"Sookie." Eric said softly as he knelt beside her as she wobbled. He pulled his arm up to open his wrist but was stopped by Sookie. "Sookie, you need-."

"No." She shook her head and looked back at Bill. "Help Bill…."

"Sookie." She shook her head as infected reinforcements arrived. Eric slowly stood before glancing at his progeny still standing with the nearly healed Jessica. "Pam. Jessica." The two looked at him. "Protect Sookie." The two looked at him before moving to her side as he moved off to fight. He held most of their attention but a few turned to the smell of Sookie's forcing Pam and Jessica into action.

"No!" Everyone turned to look at Sookie as she pushed a bright light from her hands towards the leader of the infected vampires as she walked closer. The light got brighter and brighter with each step before the infected Vampire fell to the ground withering in pain before slowly decomposing to red sludge. She glanced around before the others disappeared in a flash. "Bill…" She breathed as she dropped beside him. She broke the skin on her wrist and rested it against his lips. "Bill drink."

"Sookie." Eric dropped beside her grabbing her wrist. "You're hurt bad and lost a lot of blood you-."

"I'll do what I want with my blood." She told him, pulling her arm from his hand and put it back to Bill's mouth. "That vampire bit him, my blood can fix it but only if he has it now."

"Then at least take some of my blood." The two were pulled back to Bill as he pulled her arm away from his mouth. Slowly he sat up as she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sookie…" He said pulling back. He cut his finger and healed the wound on her wrist as she wobbled. "You lost too much blood to be sharing with me." He told her. Before she could protest, he bit his wrist and put it to her lips forcing blood into her mouth as she leaned against him.

Slowly the last of the workers came out of the bar to look at the scene in front of them. "Sook." Lafayette said as he knelt beside his friend. "They really fucked you up, bitch." He said softly as he gently touched the gash on her cheek.

"They'll heal." She said as she pushed Bill's arm away. She saw the worried look still plastered on his and Eric's faces as they watched over her. "I'll be fine after some rest." She reassured everyone.

"I'll take you home." Bill said softly. He waited for her to nod before he gathered her up into his arms and was gone with Jessica seconds behind. Pam looked at Eric before the two disappeared as well, leaving Arlene, Lafayette and Holy standing alone in the parking lot.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry." Jessica said as she sat on the side of the bed, next to the tired Sookie. "I should have been able to do something."

"They were older than you." They heard making them look to the doorway where Bill and Eric stood. "They were at least 20 years as a vampire. There was nothing you could have done, you did better than suspected when a two year old goes against a 20 " Bill explained.

"A human would have been far worse as well." Eric added as he and Bill walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be perfect after some sleep." Bill glanced at Eric who just nodded and left the room. Sookie watched Jessica slowly stand up.

"I think we all can use some rest after that. I'll see you tomorrow night." Jessica gave Sookie a quick hug before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Sookie looked at Bill wondering why he was standing silently in her room.

"Sookie…I need to tell you some things." He started making her raise her brow. "I wanted to keep you safe, I didn't want you to be constantly afraid, but you need to know some information."

"Like what?" She wondered if she really wanted to know what he was talking about as he moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"There is more danger out there than you think. The infected vampires want you because your blood is like a drug to them but also because your blood mixed with the Hep V cause them to become uncontrollable. They can no longer think properly and logically. The Hep V makes them even more bloodthirsty but when your blood is introduced, they become bent on getting more. No matter what lies in their way. That vampire who had gotten a hold of you was proof of that tonight. Those others who ran off are drawn to you more than a normal vampire but they will think of logical ways to try to get your blood. You are constantly being followed and watched, they are planning attack after attack. They will try and try again for your blood."

Sookie paused as she took in everything he had said and he could feel her fear rising as he finished. "So… what am I supposed to do?"

"They won't push the issue too far, especially with Eric and I around, but you have to be careful. You never know when one might jump at a split second opportunity. I'm working out a plan to keep them away for good, but I don't know when I'll have it worked out completely. I want you to stay here. If you leave, you must be with Eric, Violet, Pam, or myself. We are the eldest and highest vampires as of right now. They will push but they won't throw themselves at us. They know they cannot win against us."

Sookie nodded as she tried to calm herself. "Okay. I'll…. I'll stay here with you and the others. Besides, if I go doing what I want I'm not just putting myself in danger. You and Eric and Pam and even Jessica will put your lives on the line to save me. You've proven just how far you would go to keep me from being killed." She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought back to a few hours ago when Bill had been bitten by the infected vampire and was almost taken from her forever. "I can't let that happen." She looked up at his calculating blue eyes. "I would have died tonight."

"I wouldn't have let that happen, neither would Eric."

"No." Sookie shook her head as she pulled her knees to her chest and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I would have died tonight because you were almost taken away. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. Even if it cost me my life or close to it, I couldn't stand to think that you would be either turned into one of those horrible monsters or dead."

Slowly Bill reached out to caress her cheek and dry her tears as he gently lifted her head to have her look at him. "If I had met the true death or even been infected I would have been perfectly fine with it knowing you were safe."

"What do you think that would do to me? I mean Bill, how do you really expect me to be okay with that when you know damn well that I love you." She half shouted at him before the room went quiet. "I… I…" She trailed off as she looked into his eyes.

"Sookie…" Bill stood and backed up. He did not want to push her into something. Not after, they had just begun to clear the slate and ease back into a friendship. Before he could say or do anything else, she had a hold of his shirt and had pulled him to her in a quick kiss. Pulling apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Bill Compton." She said softly. "I've never been able to stay away from you, and no matter where I went or who I was with I always thought back to you. I can never forget or forgive you for breaking my heart, lying and deceiving me but I want to move forward. I love you."

Bill did not hesitate. He pulled her back to him for a deep kiss as his hands roamed up and down her sides. A slam on the door made them pull apart quickly. "Bill." They heard Eric's voice before it swung open. "We have things to discuss."

"What things?" Sookie asked looking between the two men. Eric crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as he waited for Bill to make an excuse and lie again.

Bill looked at Sookie who was looking anxious. "Eric and I are making plans to keep you safe." Eric raised an eyebrow at hearing the man tell Sookie the truth about something pertaining to her safety. "Stay here and rest." She just looked at him before giving a small nod and watching the two men leave, closing the door behind them.

"So you and her are a couple again." Eric said more than asked.

Bill gave a quick glare as they started down the stairs. "That has nothing to do with you."

"Oh but I think it does. You see if you are a couple again then you will become blinded with emotions once again and eventually we will be repeating everything. Besides the fact that-." Bill turned baring his fangs as the women came from the living room. Eric did not hesitate and was quick to return the threat, baring his own fangs, ready to attack.

"That what, you think you can continue to play your little games with her? To manipulate the facts and twist reality to get what you want?" The two growled as they stared each other down.

"I'm not something you can fight over and I'm not a game to play." They heard making both turn to see Sookie leaning on the railing at the top of the stairs, staring them down angrily. "You can't hide the facts and manipulate me to do things and you can't trick me into anything or make me into one of your little pawns to see what will hurt who the most." She glared at them as they glanced at each other. "You both will behave yourselves and let me make my own decisions, unless I ask for your opinions. Is that clear?" They both gave a little nod. "Good."

Sookie started down the stairs slowly, feeling weak as she stepped down each step. In a flash Bill was beside her , helping to ease her down the stairs. "Sookie you should be resting."

"I was until I got thirsty and then I came out to find you two fighting over an old bone." Sookie sighed before shaking her head. "Go. Go make your war plans with Eric." She pulled away and started for the kitchen.

Jessica followed and smiled at her maker. "She has you wrapped around her finger." Bill furrowed her brow as the girl disappeared into the kitchen with Sookie.

"She has a point." Pam broke the silence. "All you two do is arguing about every little thing that deals with her. It's really very sad."

"Pam." Eric snapped as he gave her a hard look. Before Bill walked past him into the office making him follow and close the doors behind. "You think it's wise to keep her in a house owned by a vampire when she's being targeted by vampires?"

"They will not try to push us. They understand we are older and stronger. They will keep their distance and take advantage of any time Sookie is alone. She has already agreed to stay here and not leave unless you, Pam, Violet, or myself are with her being as we are the eldest and highest standing in this area." Bill explained.

Eric furrowed his brow. "And you really expect her to do what you tell her to?" Bill nodded. "How? She never listens to a word anyone tells her to keep her safe."

"I told her the truth." Bill spoke calmly as he sat in his desk chair. "I told her everything. Why the infected vampires are after her, why her danger level has increased… everything. Then I suggested she stay near one of the four of us. She agreed."

"Just like that." Bill nodded. "That's all well and good but you know as well as I do they could just burst in here and push through, or they could get day walkers to grab her during the day. There's no protection in this house."

"You suggest she go back to her house where they surround the place watching her all night? You do not know what that does to her. I cannot and will not ask her to go there. Besides, that still does not solve the problem of her being taken during the day." The two fell silent. Eric knew Bill was right. They needed some fool proof plan to keep her safe and the man he would normally call for day time work was not welcome around by Sookie at the moment.

"What do you suggest we do? She needs more protection."

"She is safest here where we are able to move around even during the day without being burnt. We'll be able to protect her to some degree."

"This is not going to be easy."

"It never is with Sookie." A crash and several slams had the two out of the room and into the Kitchen in seconds. They found Sookie backed into a corner with a rather tall and bulky infected vampire hovering over her with a menacing grin across his face. They could see a cut on her neck and some blood on the vampires hand as he sensually sucked it from his fingers as three more stood behind him breathing heavy as they watched. Jessica was being overpowered but was still fighting the vampire off as Pam and another vampire were evenly matched. In a matter of seconds, Jessica was free and two of the three watchers were nothing but ooze. Eric grabbed the last one by the collar and threw him to the side where Jessica stood letting her finish him off. The bulky man turned to stare them down before Bill had him crushed into the wall.

"Sookie." Eric said as he pulled her away from the fighting. "Stay back." She just nodded as she curled up in the back corner away from the fighting, trying to stay out of the way. She watched Bill turn as Eric came forward taking over the attacks as Pam finally knocked her opponent to the ground.

"I really do hate this brawling." She said before jamming her heel into the vampire's heart. She sighed as she looked at her vampire covered shoes. "This will never come out. Damn hep v making me lose so many perfect shoes." She mused as she looked over her shoulder at Eric and Bill taking turns beating on the infected Vampire who she assumed was only slightly older than Bill as he was having little difficulty in fighting. With a quick cry, the man turned to blood and guts on the floor as the splatter coved both Bill and Eric.

"Why are they attacking in the house?" Bill wondered aloud.

"Because they can enter here." Eric supplied. "We need a plan for the day, not the night." Bill just nodded as Sookie walked over to them.

"What do you mean?"

Bill looked from Eric to Sookie before he gave the other male a nod. "Come on." He told her as he led her from the kitchen and into his office. "Sookie, I want to protect you and the only way I know how to protect you and make you feel safe is to hold the truth away from you."

"Don't." She told him. "If I'm in any kind of danger I deserve to know. If there's any information about me, I deserve to know. Tell me or so help me-." He put his hands on her shoulders making her stop and look at him.

"I want to keep you as far away from danger and pain as I can, even if that means I lie to you to keep you smiling, but I now fully understand that no matter what I do you will do what you want anyway and you will just push me away to a place I cannot protect you. I want to be by your side."

"Then tell me the truth always. I have fought my way through hell to be where I am and I damn well deserve some fucking honesty once in a while." She watched as he nodded and took a step back.

He understood why she was angry, he knew that she was just venting, trying to get the information she wanted before he brushed it off. "That's exactly why I told you the truth when we were in your room." She looked at him. "I tried to hide the facts from you and it only caused you more danger. I believe that it would be better for you to go back to your own home."

"What?"

"The infected vampires can't get in without an invitation. The most they can do is stand outside and watch."

"I… I can't just sit in that house all alone with those creepy vampires stalking me and watching my every move. They freaked me out the last time I tried that and they even caught me outside. That's why I wound up staying her if you don't remember."

"I remember but that is why I told you about the danger. You are to stay inside that house and do not answer the door for anyone during the day."

"You think they'll attack me during the day?" She asked worried.

Bill paused as he looked over the woman he had fallen in love with long ago. "I believe there is a chance. Yes."

"Then what do I do if they send someone during the day? No one can get to me all the way at my house. I'll be much safer here." She tried to argue but Bill shook his head. "Bill, I can't sit in that empty house knowing there are killers waiting just outside my window to rip me apart for my blood." She started to cry making him wrap his arms around her. "There has to be another way."

"Eric and I are trying our best to find another way but at this point, this is the best we can come up with. I'm sorry Sookie." The two pulled away as the door opened and Eric entered.

"She should go now while we can make sure nothing happens." He told Bill who nodded and looked at Sookie sadly. Sookie looked from Eric to Bill before she pushed from the office to go to the room she had been using. "She looked upset."

Bill just glared at him before following Sookie. Eric knew that he and Sookie had once been something and he knew Sookie cared about him but he could see it plain as the moon in the sky that she loved Bill and the vampire clearly loved her more than anything did. He knew he did not stand a chance against the younger vampire even if he did have strong feelings for the woman. He made his way from the office and up the stairs to listen to the conversation between Bill and Sookie.

"You really think I'll be safer at my house?" He heard Sookie asked.

"I do. The fact that they cannot enter your house will keep you much safer than staying in a house owned by a vampire." Bill paused and Eric could hear him moving around in the room.

Bill gently touched her cheek with a sad look she had not seen since he all the facts came out. It was the apologetic look, the look of pain. "Bill… I don't want to go back there alone."

"She does need a bodyguard." They heard as the door opened. Bill turned to glare at him as Sookie shook her head and turned away to start putting her things in the suitcase. "She has that cute little cubby that's fit for two; I'd be more than happy to volunteer."

"Of course you would." Bill scoffed before looking back to Sookie. "What about asking your brother to stay with you?"

She shook her head. "He's got Violet."

"As Eric so kindly pointed out you do have the vampire hole. She could stay there with the two of you. He'll be able to take care of you during the day and if anything happens Violet will be able to handle things until I arrive." Bill stepped forward and touched her cheek again making her look at him a minute before giving a quick nod.

"Aren't we getting cozy again? You know the last time everyone was so cute together we got stuck fighting werewolves, thousand year old vampires, the authority, witches, and a whole bunch of humans. Not to mention all the lying and deceiving. You really think it'll be any different?"

"Shut up Eric." Sookie gave him a quick glare before turning to grab the now closed suitcase before pushing passed Eric leaning against the doorframe. He smirked as he looked at Bill who furrowed his brows with a glare and followed Sookie. Eric turned and followed the two.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jessica stay here and make sure to take care of anyone else who tries to push their boundaries." Bill told the young Vampire. "Eric and I will make sure Sookie gets to her house." Jessica nodded and gave a small smirk seeing Sookie give a quick look towards Bill before she turned away and started for the front door.

"Pam, you stay here as well. After that attack they may try again." Eric told Pam who just crossed her arms and nodded not looking pleased with being told to stay at the Compton estate with Jessica. The two men walked out with Sookie as Bill took her suitcase and they started for her house.

"Call Jason as soon as we get to your house. I'll wait with you until they arrive." Bill said as he walked beside Sookie who just nodded as she glanced around the darkened cemetery. "They're not going to try right now. They know they failed at my house."

"So what will they do then?" She asked softly still keeping her eyes scanning her surroundings.

"They will follow us and wait for an opportunity to jump us. " Bill explained making her look to him worried. "If they come out, you run to your house and stay inside."

"What about you and Eric?"

"We're not weak humans. We can handle ourselves against these weak vampires." Eric answered only to get a quick glare from Sookie as they continued walking towards her house. She didn't know what to do she was being hunted by the infected vampires, Alcide had left, she was being escorted and watched over by her two over protective and jealous, vampire ex-boyfriends, she felt so alone and afraid. The three were silent the rest of the walk but Eric stole glances between the two and there was no denying their feelings. He could see it on the way Bill walked beside her, the way he tried to ease her rising fear with his hand on her back. Sookie had moved closer to Bill as they walked, she continued stealing worried glances at the vampire. The closer to her house they got the more her dear rose.

Once at her house she invited the two men into the house and shut the door. "Call your brother." Bill told her as Eric went to the living room to look out the window. Sookie looked at him a minute longer before she turned to find the phone. Bill gave a soft sight as he went to find Eric. "Are they out there?"

"They're starting to line up already." Eric explained. "You really think it's a good idea to push through? Or to have Violet and Jason come now? The three of us could stand a chance but with two humans in the middle it won't end well."

"We have no other choice. We can't leave her alone here."

"One of us will have to stay." Eric smirked as Bill glared at him.

"Jason said he can't come by until tomorrow." Sookie said coming into the room with the phone still pressed to her ear.

"We'll stay." Eric said as Bill glanced at him.

"Eric you go back with Pam and Jessica. There is no telling what those vampires will do and if they attack the house again Jessica and Pam cannot stand up to all of them for long. I'll stay here and I'll go back tomorrow night." Eric raised his brow at him in question as Sookie finished talking with her brother and hung up the phone.

"Look, you both can go back, I'm safe here in my house since they can't get in unless I were to invite them. I'll be fine for the night."

"Sookie…" Bill took a step closer before Eric walked around him to stand in front of her.

"Sookie, you shouldn't be alone. They have a taste of your blood; they are not going to just stand around. Bill will stay with you until your brother gets here with Violet. I'm going to go back to his house and make sure those infected morons don't try anything to hurt our prodigies." Eric looked back at Bill who stood watching trying to figure out what the older man was up to. "We'll figure out a better plan, but for now this is the only way to guarantee you'll be safe." Sookie just nodded as Eric glanced at Bill before he was gone.

"Are you alright with me staying?" Bill asked, slightly worried about the answer he might receive.

"To tell you the truth I really don't want to be alone at all. Especially not after tonight." She shook her head.

"You should try to get more sleep."

Sookie just nodded before looking at the window. "I would but…I don't think I'll be able to do much knowing that they're gathering some kind of army to stalk me." Bill walked closer, wrapping his arms around her as she shook slightly.

"I know you're scared but you really do need to rest. The more tired you are the worse you'll be at making the right decisions." He paused as she nodded against his chest. "Why don't I stay with you until dawn?" He offered and felt her nod once again before she took a deep breath and pulled away before leading him to the ladder to the vampire cave.

"We can stay in there. That way I know we're both safe." She told him softly as he looked at her before giving a quick nod. She moved to let him down first and she followed. "Thank you." She said as they lay down on the bed. "Thank you for taking care of me and staying with me, even after everything I've said to you."

"There's nothing that will stop me from keeping you safe." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep." He felt her pull herself closer to his side before very slowly she relaxed and fell off into dreams. Bill stayed awake a while longer as he continued to smooth her hair back, running his fingers through her soft hair before he slowly drifted off as well.

"Sookie!" Jason called as he pounded on the door. Sookie slipped from Bill's arms and made her way to her brother. "Sook, what took you so long to answer the door? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just sleeping."

"Good. Where's everyone?"

"Bill is in the vampire cubby. Eric went back to Bill's house with Pam and Jessica to make sure the infected vampires didn't try to break in there again. Bill was insistent that I have someone watch me during the day and someone with me at night."

"Yeah well when you have an army of crazy freaks after you…" He trailed off as Sookie rolled her eyes. "Does he really think those vampires are going to try to attack you during the day? I mean they're infected with hep V they're not suicidal."

"You never know. These guys are pretty crazy. They did go head to head with Bill and Eric without a second thought. They're either suicidal or extremely stupid."

"You've got a point." Jason said as he put his hands on his hips. "So what's the plan? You can't hide in here forever."

"Bill and Eric are working on a plan." Sookie told him as they walked to the kitchen to sit and talk. "The best they can figure out is to have me in a human house to keep them out. Bill said he and Eric are trying to find a way to end it once and for all but in the meantime he thinks this is the best option."

"But what happens if one of them gets in here? I mean they're smart, they're probably out there planning a way to get to you in here."

Sookie nodded as she sat silently for a few minutes. "I'm not worried about them getting in here. Bill and Eric both said they won't be able to get in here, so I'm trusting them to keep me safe."

"Sook…"

"Jason, it's been a while since everything happened. What kind of person would I be if I were to hold a nasty grudge? There were circumstances that couldn't be helped and I will never forget nor forgive, but I will move on. I'm not petty enough to dwell on the past." Jason gave a little smirk. The siblings went quiet. "So will you and Violet stay here for a little while?"

"Violet is worried that they'll get in and she won't be able to protect both of us. She doesn't want either one of us to get hurt." Sookie nodded. "Sook, I'll come over every day and stay with you if that's what you want, and Violet is willing to try but she doesn't want to push too far when it comes to our lives. Maybe if we all get together. You, me, Violet, Bill, Eric… maybe the five of us can figure something out together."

"We can try." She shrugged and looked at the clock. "It's only two and a half more hours until sunset."

"Come on, let's watch some TV and forget all about those infected freaks." Jason smirked standing up. He watched as Sookie smiled and followed him to the living room to watch the television, both trying to forget about the past pains, and future worries of their situation.

Jason watched as Sookie opened the cupboard and slowly made her way into the cubby. He heard her speaking softly to Bill for a moment before both of them emerged from the underground room. "Where's Violet?" Bill asked Jason as Sookie closed the doors to the cubby.

"She's coming in a little bit. She's worried about getting through those infected vampires and keeping Sook and me safe. Are you sure there's no other way? I mean you're probably the best one to take care of her. Between you and Eric, it shouldn't be a problem."

"We cannot find another way to keep them at bay. They are able to walk into my house without an invitation. If she were to stay there, they would have full access to her whether we are there or not. I'm not willing to put her into that kind of danger. I cannot stay here and neglect my own house as Jessica is there with Pam and Eric. Eric will not be able to handle all of the infected vampires who try to take control, and Pam and Jessica are younger than many of those attacking. It wouldn't be safe for them."

"What about everyone staying here?"

"There's not enough room in that room to house the four vampires." Bill watched as Jason sighed and tried to run through more ideas in his head.

"You both realize I'm standing right here. You can't talk about me and my safety like I have no choice in the matter." Both men looked at her, glanced at each other before looking back at her. "Aren't either of you going to ask what I want?"

"Sook…" Jason tried but she pulled a hand to her hip and gave him a look he knew all too well.

"No. I deserve to be able to choose what I want to do for my own safety. I deserve to be at least asked or looked at during these discussions."

Jason opened his mouth but Bill moved closer to Sookie, reaching out and resting his hands on her shoulders. "You're right. We have no right to make decisions for you. We just want to do what best to keep you safe. No one wants to see you hurt so we are trying to just do things to keep you from harm." She looked up at him as her anger began to slip away. "You know the danger; you know the stakes of the situation. What is it you want to do?"

Sookie paused a minute before she took a small breath. "I don't want to be alone. Especially not with those creepy vampires stalking my house trying to figure out a way to get to my blood." She paused. "If they send someone during the day, who do you think they would be sending? Probably someone that has some kind of powers. You really think Jason and myself would stand a chance alone? No offence Jason, but I don't think either of us would be able to stand against a pack of wolves or worse."

"No, I agree. You really think your idea of me being here was so great? I mean yeah, I'm pretty good but werewolves were never my thing." Jason told Bill as he stood thinking about everything that Sookie had brought up. "There's no other way to keep her safe?"

Bill looked back at Sookie who stood watching him, waiting for any ideas he could come up with. "The only way you could stay at my house with everyone and stay safe would be if it was owned by a human."

"Great, but it's not." Jason scoffed watching his sister and Bill look at each other.

"Bill…" Sookie trailed off looking up at him a little confused.

"You would be safest with everyone, as well as in a home owned by a living person. The only way for that to happen is to be at my home and to have it signed over." Bill explained. "There's only one person I would trust with my home." Jason looked at him shocked as Sookie gave a small smile. "When Violet arrives we will return to my house. I will sign the deed over to you and you will gain control over it. Tomorrow you and Jason will come back here and gather whatever you must have until this is all handled and take it to my house."

"How long will that be?" Jason asked making the two turn to him.

"I do not know." Bill answered. "It could be a little while longer, or it could be a very long time." He turned and looked at Sookie again. "I wish I had an answer for you but as we do not know much of the infected vampires I cannot give you a straight answer."

"So what will happen? How are you going to even start to fix this?" Jason asked.

Bill paused as he thought before glancing at Sookie. "The only way to stop them from coming after her is to kill all who have tasted her blood or know of the reaction of her blood. Once they are gone, word will stop spreading and it would return to how it was before. The infected vampires looking for a source to feed from."

"How are you going to get rid of all of them? They have a little army growing out there." Sookie said worried as she walked to the window and peeked out. "I don't even know how you're going to get Jason and I to your house to begin with."

Jason turned to Bill, "What if you and Violet went to your place and in the morning Sookie and me will follow. You won't have to worry about keeping them from getting to us the whole way back." Bill just nodded.

"It would be beneficial if Violet and I only needed to sprint to my house and not walk through them with you two." Bill agreed. Jason went to stand at the door, waiting for his girlfriend as Bill and Sookie sat talking about what the future would hold. Her in control of his house so that she would be surrounded and protected by the vampires. As she thought about the fact that she was basically a prisoner in one house or another just to stay safe she started to cry. She didn't know what she should do, she just wanted it all to end and everything to go back to the way it used to be. She paused looking at the man in front of her. She wanted most things to go back to the way they used to be. Bill pulled her into a tight hug and held her as she tried to take back control of her emotions.

It took Violet another hour and a half to arrive. As soon as she stopped on the porch the infected vampires started moving closer. The door flew open and Sookie ran to Jason's side. "Violet I invite you in." Violet passed the threshold and watched as Sookie grabbed the door. "All you other vampires can get off my porch!" She yelled before slamming the door as the three that had arrived on the porch and lunged at her were thrown backwards.

"Thanks for the invite." Sookie just gave a nod as the female vampire looked to Bill and Jason. "This is more dangerous than just a few infected vampires stalking around." Bill nodded as Sookie walked off into the living room.

"It is. They are gathering more and more followers. I-." A quick scream made the three run into the living room to see Sookie crawling backwards away from the window where an infected vampire stood grinning at her through the glass. Jason ran to her side as Violet and Bill bared their fangs and quickly closed the curtains.

"This isn't safe for any of us let alone two humans." Violet said watching as Bill went to Sookie's side.

Bill knelt down beside the woman he had fallen in love with. "I know that." He said. "They won't back down until they have her. It's not safe anywhere for her." Jason looked up at Bill surprised at how honest he was being in front of Sookie. "Nothing short of our own army will stop this."

"Why are they doing this? What is so special about this one human that the infected vampires are actually working together to get to her?" Violet half-demanded making Jason stand up ready to talk her down. Bill glanced at Sookie who was still on the floor looking like a frightened child.

"She's part Fae." Bill said making Violet and Jason look at him. Violet was intrigued while Jason gave him a hard look. "They both are but Sookie is the only one who contracted the fae powers. Her blood is the very same. That is why they are so determined to get her."

Violet looked to Jason. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important." Jason shrugged glancing at Bill as he knelt beside Sookie and helped her stand up. "It's not something we go around announcing is all."

"The less people who know about her the safer she is." Bill added making both look at him as he glanced away from Sookie for only a minute. "You need to sleep." He told her softly.

"Looks like word got out." Violet commented.

"That's why we need to work even harder to keep it contained and get rid of those who know." Bill answered as he led Sookie towards the stairs.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Violet asked Jason.

Jason looked at her and gave a soft sigh. "She's my little sister. I can't risk her, no matter what the cost. I'm sorry but she's the only family I have, she never fit in with anyone, always the freak…"

"Jason." Violet stopped him making him look at her slightly worried about what she had to say. "I get it." She paused and watched as relief floated across his face. "I understand why you did it, but next time you better just tell me." She warned and watched him nod quickly. A noise at the window had both of them looking towards it. "Go sit with your sister and let the vampires work things out."

"Violet, I may be human but I can still kick those infected vampire's ass."

Violet smirked and reached out touching his chest as she moved closer. "I know you can, but this is a war between vampires. They are infected, wild vampires trying to take Bill's human. These are things humans don't understand. Tell Bill to come down here." Jason just nodded and ran up the stairs to find Bill sitting on the side of Sookie's bed watching her sleep. Jason took a couple steps into the room and stopped when Bill spun around to look at him.

"Violet said to go down there. She said you two need to start planning." Bill nodded and stood up. "She said it's a vampire war, that those infected vampires are trying to take your human… are you and Sook…?"

"Not completely." Bill answered as he stopped beside the young man and looked back at Sookie. "I've hurt her too deeply for things to just be fixed." Jason nodded. "But Violet is right it's a vampire war and as far as any vampire is concerned Sookie is mine. As the King of Louisiana it will give her a little protection at least." Bill looked back at Jason. "Let her sleep as long as she can. I'll come back up before we leave." Jason just nodded. Once Bill was walking down the stairs Jason went to sit in the little couch off to the side.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bill stood with Violet discussing options as they heard the sound of someone on the porch, then they could hear several vampires cry out before the door was pushed open. The two shifted ready to fight whatever was coming before they saw Eric with Pam and Jessica. "What's taking so long?" Eric stalked into the house as Jason came down the stairs quickly.

"Is someone going to let us in?" Pam sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

Jason made his way to the base of the stairs. "Uh yeah. I invite you Pam and Jessica into this house." The two women walked in and shut the door as Jason looked at Bill. "What's going on?"

"You were supposed to be back as soon as the vampire arrived." Eric said making everyone look at him. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't forgetting yourself." Bill just glared at the tall vampire.

"If you haven't noticed there are more infected vampires than there were last night." Bill told him. "It's not safe to leave her and Jason with just Violet to protect both of them."

"If it came to it, my human comes first." Violet said as Bill and Eric nodded. "She isn't safe anywhere with her blood and those who know it."

"We need to get rid of the ones who tasted her." Eric said. "Then it is left to just rumors." Bill nodded. Jason looked between the two men who were talking with Violet, making a plan while Pam stood silently behind her maker and Jessica looked around at everyone, worried. "Then what is your plan… your majesty." Eric mocked.

Bill just looked at him then glanced at Jason before returning his attention to Eric. "We will be going back to my house just before dawn. After the infected vampires go to ground Jason will help Sookie pack her things and they will return to my house."

"It's not safe there." Eric cut in angrily. "We discussed this. That is why she is here and not there. They have proven they can get to her in your own home. She needs to be in the home of a human. It's the only way to keep them at bay."

"And she will be." Bill replied quickly making Eric furrow his brow in confusion. "With so many new vampires showing up for her she's going to need more than one vampire protecting her. The only way to do that is to keep her with all of us. I will be signing my house to Sookie to keep the infected out and she will have all of us there."

"This will turn your house into a nest with so many vampires taking up residence there." Violet informed.

Bill nodded. "We are better than our nature. We are the handful of vampires who have broken free of our nature and clung to our humanity. As long as we hold to that we'll keep our sanity."

"You really think that's going to work?" Pam scoffed remembering the times with the authority.

"It will." Eric said softly as he watched Bill.

"How can you be sure? You saw what happened when-."

Eric spun on his progeny. "Because the circumstances are different. It will work." Pam fell silent before Eric turned to face the others again and looked at Jason. "Make sure you both bring enough things to stay for a long time." Jason just nodded as Eric turned his blue eyes on Bill once again. "We should call in Willow and Tara to help as well. They may be young but they do have skills that could prove helpful should someone find a loop hole."

Bill nodded. "Call them. Jessica, have James there as well. If we are going to create a nest to rival the growing infected army, we will be needing all we can gather. It's a war they are asking for, we will not disappoint them." He paused. "Eric, take everyone back to the house. I will follow shortly before dawn." Eric gave a quick nod before turning back towards the door with the others behind him. "Violet go with them. I will stay and make sure Sookie and Jason are safe until dawn." She looked at him a minute before nodded and following the others.

"Sookie told me about that nest thing." Jason said making Bill look at him. "You really think this is a good idea? Having a shit load of strong vampires together in one house. There's a big chance you could all go fucking crazy."

"There is a strong chance, yes, but as I told the others, we are among the small handful of vampires who have held onto our humanity. If anyone will be able to fight the crazed vampire nature, I believe it is us." Jason just nodded. "I'll stay and keep an eye on how close they get. I will stay as long as I possibly can but I must be home before sun rise."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Jason took a deep breath. "I'll take over when you leave. I won't let anything happen to her, I won't take my eyes off of her this time."

Bill smirked. "I hope this time she will listen to what we ask of her. I have tried my best to tell her the truth of her situation as well as tried to keep the other's honest with her. Perhaps this time she will take that into consideration." He paused as Jason again only nodded. "I understand you're worry. I know it will not be easy for her to move past anything I have done to her, but I hope we will be able to begin. I would like to do the same with you as well."

"You didn't do anything to me?"

"I have said things that were not necessarily true, as well as hurt your family. I know it will never be the way it was but I hope we will be able to clear the air, so to speak." The two stood looking at each other before Jason held his hand out towards Bill.

"I will accept your offer to fix things but only if you take care of my sister and make sure you never, and I mean never do anything that will hurt her ever again. If you hurt her in the slightest I'm sure as hell going to make sure you get a stake through your heart."

He took the man's hand and shook it. "I wouldn't have it another way."

"Right." Jason said as he sighed and put his hands on his hips looking towards the door. "So what do we do now?"

"We'll wait out the night. Then you'll gather her things and take them to my house then you'll gather your own things and bring them to my house as well. I assume you will want to stay close to make sure she's taken care of properly as well as be near Violet."

"Should we be bringing anything specific? I mean like are we both going to be locked up in there for months or something?"

"Sookie is the one in immense danger. She will have more leeway during the daylight hours but there is still a high risk as they are not beyond finding others to capture her during the day. I recommend you bring as much food with you as possible. I will contact Sam Merlot to bring food every few days as well as pick up things either of you need." He paused before looking up the stairs.

"I'll keep my ears and eyes open down here. I'm sure she would want you up there more than her brother." Jason told him and watched him give a nod before moving up the stairs to go to Sookie as Jason moved to sit and watch the TV while he waited for dawn to come.

"Jason." He heard making him jump to his feet seeing Bill in the doorway to the living room. "There's only three minutes until dawn. I will be going back now."

"Three minutes? So they'll be leaving right?"

"Yes, they should but the infected vampires rarely think as a normal vampire, they have their sights set on Sookie, some may continue to stand in the yard even once the sun rises. Do not leave until after eight to make sure those who did stay have met the true death. Once you have both of your things settled wake me and we will do the signing. Be careful and take care of her." Jason nodded before Bill was gone leaving the front door shutting with a loud click.

Jason rubbed his eyes. He was now in charge, he was the only one left to keep Sookie safe. He made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Sookie before moving through the house to find some boxes to pack up as much food as he could. "Jason?" He heard making him turn from the cabinet. "What are you doing?"

"Bill said to pack up as much food as we could and take as much stuff as we needed to basically live there. He said he'll get Sam to drop food and stuff off but this way we have some stuff to start with." He answered as he continued packing the box.

"What else did he say?"

Jason glanced at her but never stopped his work. "He said that once we are finished moving everything to wake him up and he'll do the signing. Here" He said as he placed the plate of breakfast in front of her. "I'm not a good as you or Gran but its food."

"You sure about that?" She asked as she poked at the eggs with a quick smirk.

"Just eat would you? We have a lot to do before we head to Bill's and stay there." He saw the look that passed her face. "You okay with this stuff? I mean you don't really have much of a choice but I could stay with you. I'm not a whole lot when it comes to fighting werewolves and all but we can come up with some way to stay safe here."

"I'm fine. I just… I'm just worried that no one is going to be safe, someone might die because of me." She looked up at him with watery brown eyes before he sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about any of that Sook. You would do the same for any other the others. Besides no one's gonna die. All of us together can't be beat by some infected vampires." He paused as she gave a small smile. "Eat and then we'll pack your stuff. I figured we'll take your stuff over and then we'll grab my stuff and take it back." Sookie nodded in agreement before digging into her food as Jason went back to packing the food.

"Start putting the food away. I'm going to go get Bill." Jason nodded to his sister as she left the kitchen to go up the stairs and to Bill's room. "Bill?" She said softly as she walked over to the bed where he stirred from his slumber.

"Sookie." He gave a small smile as he went to her. "What time is it?"

"It's about two hours until sunset." She replied. "Jason's putting the food and all away right now. I figured I'd come wake you up." He gently touched her cheek. "I'm fine Bill."

"I know. I just… I can't lose you, even if we never fix things. I can never lose you." Sookie looked up at him before gently touching his chest as she took a step closer so she was almost pressed against him.

"I know it will be hard and sometimes seem impossible but I'm willing to work on it and try my best as long as you're willing to tell the truth no matter what. No more lying or concealing the truth. We are in this together and together we'll get through it." Bill gave a nod and was pulled down to her, lips connecting in a deep kiss. Pulling apart, they looked at each other with small smiles that spread across their faces. "Now that we're in agreement… Let's go help Jason and make sure those bastards can't get in here." She turned and started out the room before he grabbed her hand making her turn back into his chest.

"I love you Sookie."

"I love you too, Bill." She gave him a half smile. He kissed her once again before they both went down the stairs. "Jason?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to see her brother still putting food away.

"We're going to have enough food to last a while." He grinned.

"Sookie." Bill said making her turn and follow him to his office. She watched as he did the same thing she had witness Eric down when he sighed her house back to her. He drew blood and used it to write out the deed. "Here." He handed her the paper.

Sookie took the paper and nodded, taking a deep breath. "As owner of this house I grant those with in this house entrance." There was a crash from the porch making her and Bill run to the door as Jason came from the Kitchen while Eric and the others ran down the stairs as the door few open. They stood looking at the confused and livid infected vampire as he struggled to try to pass the threshold. "Having trouble?" Sookie taunted as she stepped closer. "You and all your little followers' ant welcome in my house!" She yelled before his eyes went wide and he was thrown back into the driveway. Sookie smirked before slamming the door and looking at the others. "Well it looks like it works." The others just nodded and stared at her.

"So what's the plan now?" Violet spoke up making everyone look at her. "We can't just lock ourselves up in here. Even we will meet the true death after a while."

"I hate to admit it but she is right." Pam spoke up.

Bill and Eric glanced at each other. "We'll figure something out long before then." Bill assured the others. "For now we need to make plans to protect everyone during the day." The others nodded before they moved to the living room to talk and plan.

"Sookie…" She heard making her turn and look at Bill as he walked into the room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She just nodded. "We can always come up with some other idea."

"No." She said stopping him. "Bill we don't have a lot of options and this seems like one of the best options any of us have come up with. I am one of the only Fairies, and I'm the only one willing to do this. My fairy blood mixed with my human blood will make it possible for vampires to drink it and not be drunk and stoned out of their minds."

"Sookie, I just…as long as you're sure." He sighed and watched as she just gave a small nod. It had been six months since they had all moved to the Compton estate and four months since they had gotten into contact with a highly respected scientist who was studying the infected vampire blood. After 2 months of deliberations, he finally agreed to help in hopes to save humans and vampires alike. He would collect her blood and use it to create somewhat of an antidote.

The tall man walked in with a dark suit, blond hair slicked back as he looked between the two with his green eyes. "I'm Jeffery Anderson." He greeted and shook Bill's hand. "Are you ready Miss Stackhouse?" She nodded as he set his large black leather bag on the table beside her. "Then let's get started." Bill moved to her side as the man started setting up his equipment.

"So you think you can really do it? Turn whatever is in my blood into some kind of antidote?" Sookie asked.

"If what you've told me is true… yes. I'll take several samples and begin my work. If I am able to create it, I will need much more of your blood. We will set up a system to drain as much as we can every day to begin the process. Once the process is started we will use your blood to begin cultures to artificially grow what we need." Jeffery explained. "I'll be taking five samples." She just nodded as he wrapped the rubber band around her arm and uncovered the needle. Sookie looked to Bill quickly making him reach out to hold her hand.

"What are you getting so anxious for?" He smirked. "You've been injured worse than having a little needle." She just gave a small smile before slamming her eyes shut, squeezing his hand as the needle entered her vein, and the doctor began collecting her blood. Bill reached out, gently running his hand over her cheek making her open her eyes slowly to look at him.

"That will do it for now." Jeffery said as he taped gauze to her arm.

Bill helped her to her feet. "You should go rest." She just nodded and left. "Are you sure that everything you have planned is completely safe for her? Nothing will harm her or place her life in danger?"

He smiled as he continued his work. "I am sure of it. I will do everything to to keep her life out of danger." Bill just nodded. "I can see you love her."

"I do."

"I've heard of Vampires and Humans having relationships but I always thought…" He trailed off and looked at Bill who glanced away.

"Many are, but there are a few like myself who hold onto their humanity and can actually love another. Sookie is not someone to feed from or something to use. The only reason I reached out to you to use her blood is because she insisted. She is not just a human."

"I can see that." He nodded before turning away to work. Bill turned and left to find Sookie. He went to her room and did not find her so he wandered the house avoiding the rooms where the others were. He heard a mumble from his room making him slowly walk in and find Sookie tossing and turning on his bed. He walked over and climbed in beside her with a small smile. He reached out pulling her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her and watched as she settled into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

"I believe I've been able to isolate what makes it so good." Jeffery said as everyone gathered in the living room. "It took a while but I was able to figure out the compound that makes up the fairy hybrid blood. It's going to be extremely difficult but I believe I might be able to make this in the lab."

"You believe you might?" Eric asked from in front of the fireplace.

"I can't say for sure but the way things are moving I will be able to create what you want." Bill leaned on the back of the couch behind Sookie.

"What does this mean for Sookie?" He asked

The doctor glanced between the two before answering. "I will still need her blood to continue the progress but as far as I can tell I do not believe she will be needed once we are able to replicate the blood."

"But you really think you're going to be able to do it?" Sookie asked and watched him nod. Suddenly they heard a crash and several pounding sounds to the side of the house making them all run to the door and look out. Bill and Eric stood in front of the others watching as the infected Vampires lined up ginning at them.

"We will have it." The leader said with a lunatic grin. "I want it. It's mine!" He cried out before he charged making Both Eric and Bill push Sookie behind them as they bared their fangs catching the vampire and throwing him back into the others.

"You will have nothing!" Bill yelled back as the vampire climbed back to his feet. "Eric." Was all he said as Eric glanced at Pam who nodded before an all-out war broke out.

"Get in the house." Pam told Sookie who was watching afraid for the two men who held her heart. "Now." She demanded before pushing the woman into the house before she, Violet, Jessica and James joined the fight leaving Sookie with the doctor. She took one last look at Bill before Jason shut the door.

"Now what?" The doctor asked looking worried.

Sookie looked around. "Go back down and keep working, the sooner we have the new blood the sooner we can illuminate the infection once and for all." He nodded and ran off to start working. Sookie went to the window and watched the ferocious battle over her before loud slams were heard from the kitchen. She and Jason slowly made their way towards the kitchen. He drew his gun as five wolves walked around the corner growling at him. He was able to shoot one before another pounced him making him fall and knock himself out. As the wolf pulled, back to grab a hold of his neck Sookie's hand shot out and the wolf slammed into the wall with a yelp before going silent. The last three wolves turned to face her growling. Slowly she took a step back, then another and another before they jumped into action, pouncing on her and knocking her to the ground as well. One transformed, standing tall as he lifted Sookie up in front of him, holding her tight around her neck to keep her in his grasp but not enough to kill her.

"Keep an eye on that one." He ordered the other two with a pleased look. Sookie struggled as much as she could as he dragged her along with him to the front yard. As soon as the door opened all of the vampires turned. The infected ones grinned and laughed as the werewolf slowly walked down the stairs. "Not so tough now, are you?" He taunted.

Bill shifted and jumped for her but was held back by Eric as they watched the Werewolf chuckle and stop beside the leader of the infected vampires. Bill tried to break free and struggled on Eric's arms as he watched Sookie fighting to get free. "You really think you rushing over is going to help?" Eric said making Bill stop struggling but he refused to look away. "The second you move closer they'll snap her neck and be done with her. Think about Sookie for once." He half growled making Bill glare at him and pull out of his grasp before looking back at the woman he loved.

"I told you. I got what's mine." The leader grinned and laughed as Eric glanced from Bill to Sookie who had settled focusing on getting air into her lungs more than getting free. "You make a move and you'll never see this cutie again." Bill could do nothing but stand in his place with a deep glare on his face as he contemplated how to get her free and safe. The vampire moved closer and took a deep breath from her neck before he caressed her shoulder to her arm where he ripped her hand from the werewolf holding her neck and digging his fangs into her wrist making her squeak before trying to get free. "You keep it up, you're not going to like what Bruce here does." He threatened as he looked up at her before slamming his fangs into her upper arm. Pam and the others had moved to Bill and Eric as Violet ran into the house looking for Jason. Eric grabbed Bill's arm once again to make him stay in his place. But he knew he couldn't keep the vampire there for long. He knew they both cared deeply for Sookie but there was something between Bill and Sookie that no one could rival, no matter how much Eric pushed the matter. Sookie looked at them as a tear slid from her eyes as she slammed them closed tight and tried to pull herself free. Within a blink of an eye, the werewolf tightened his grip and she went still.

"Sorry, Nicolai." Bruce said as the Vampire looked up at him. "She was struggling again."

"It's fine, Bruce. I warned her she wouldn't like what happened." He tisked.

"No!" They heard Bill cry out as the werewolf just let go of her neck letting her body hit the cool ground with a lifeless thud. Suddenly Bill ripped himself from Eric's grip and was picking up Sookie's body. "Sookie." He said softly, cradling her in his arms. "Sookie, come on. Open your eyes, Sookie." Was all he could say as his blood tears started flowing down his face.

At the sound of laughter, Bill looked up with an icy glare none of the others had seen in his eyes before. A split second he was standing over the torn apart body of the infected vampire. He turned towards the Werewolf only to find Eric standing over the bloody mess that had been Bruce. Eric just gave a slight nod before both he and Bill turned to face the other infected vampires. They looked at them unbelieving before taking off into the night.

As soon as they were gone, Bill turned once more and dropped to his knees beside Sookie's body. "Sookie…" was all he could say looking at the limp woman in front of him.

Slowly her eyes began to crack open and Bill felt his body drain. Jason dropped to his knees beside them as he watched Sookie give a small smile to Bill. "I knew you'd save me." she said in a raspy voice.

"Don't try to talk right now." Bill told her as he cradled her in his arms and gently touched her cheek.

"Looks like we won her blood." Violet commented as she stopped behind Jason. "This won't be completely finished until there is either a cure or she is dead."

Bill nodded, not taking his eyes from Sookie as she blinked up at him. "We are incredibly close to a cure, something that will even help Vampires even if they are not infected." Eric explained. "Using her blood we are nearly to a point that we can fix this big mess. It's just a matter of time before it can be infused into True Blood and distributed."

"No one's going to trust true blood anymore." Jessica looked at him.

"They will. Especially when the infected vampires begin to heal." Violet agreed with Eric before everyone turned their attention back to Bill and Sookie as he soothed her and she relaxed into his arms. Slowly he stood and carried her into the house. "Some rest and vampire blood will have her fine in a matter of a few hours. I hope you are right and the cure is coming. If not, that human will be farther in hell than anyone ever thought possible." The others agreed as they followed into the house to wait for Sookie.


End file.
